A Black Reality
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Unable to escape his past Tommy must face and fix the mistakes he’s made before it’s too late. Sequel to 'A Red Delusion' . complete
1. A Black Reality

Disclaimer – Blah blah blah.

Author's Notes – Sequel to 'A Red Delusion'. Yep it is the last in the series, so savor it. Savor it I say!

Summary – Unable to escape his past Tommy must face and fix the mistakes he's made before it's too late. Sequel to 'A Red Delusion' 

This starts off right after Tommy blew the island in DinoThunder. He thankfully had a boat in waiting in my world, but beyond that he was still forced into an escape as the island was blown and was still tossed out in the ocean for quite a few days.

-o-

A Black Reality

Zedd

-o-

(Mega Ship Version 4.0)

"I told him he'd get hurt. Didn't I tell him? Didn't I say I have to get back or else he'd be hurt? Okay so technically I said sad, but hurt is right up there with sad and there you go, hurt and sad. Stupid needy non-friend making me stay away when my boy needs me. Never again that's for sure. Never ever again. Not for money, not for immunity to prosecution, not for a new ship…okay well I needed the ship but still."

Continuing to fume and grumble about the stupidity that is the not dead Zordon and new ships I return to my sleeping chambers aboard said ship to find my guest exactly how I'd left him. Soaking wet and unconscious upon my bed.

Shaking my head and moving quickly I dump the medical supplies I'd revived from the Med Bay down the hall and begin to cut off what's left of his tan and black clothing. Nice to see he's gotten some fashion sense over the years even if his common sense is still greatly lacking. 

"Thomas? Thomas can you hear me? Geez I hope salt water isn't poisonous to humans." Tossing what's left of the fabric onto the floor as I cut my way through his shirt and pants I can't help smiling sickly as this was definitely not the reason I wanted to have the first time I got him naked and into my bed. 

Getting no response other then his very shallow breathing I still don't understand how this happened. I thought he was doing well on Earth. I thought everything was good. He was no longer Rangering, much to my relief. He extended his education and went to college, always a good thing. He even had the beginnings of a very good career in the works. So how, how did he go from such a high to lying unconscious, nearly dead on a leaky boat out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean? 

"You're damn well lucky you gave me that coin back Thomas." Growling and pausing in my work to wrap a hand around said coin, I send up a silent thank you to whoever was looking out for the boy. True I had been keeping tabs on him over the years, he is mine after all and even if I couldn't get back to him until now I at least needed to make certain he was okay and doing well in my absence, but this, this apparently occurred just a bit too fast for my informants to get it back to me. If I hadn't felt his distress, his near death through the coin he wouldn't be alive right now.

Damn it all! Which just brings me back to what happened before I had to pull him out of the ocean. The last I had heard of him he was working with some high rising human named, um...Merkur? No that's not right. Martian? Hm, maybe. Mervin? Mercy?

"Mercer.".

"Yes that's it!" Hey wait. Looking back down at the soft mutter, I check his vitals again, frowning as they still seem the same, "Thomas? Thomas are you back with me? Thomas if you can hear me open your eyes for me pet." 

Waiting on edge for him to comply I curse in annoyance as nothing happens. I swear if he's just being stubborn…

"Fine don't put my fears at ease, suppose I can't very well blame you. Though if you can hear me I want you to know this was not my fault, you understand. I was detained on Eltar by a very stupid, very annoying situation. Not that I won't find this Mercer person and torture him for whatever hand he's had in this mess you've obviously gotten yourself into, but still not my fault I wasn't here to stop it, or him, or you from doing whatever you did to get into such a situation and state of being." So if it wasn't my fault then why do I still feel so guilty? 

Perhaps because despite the fact that it was not my fault I was detained and thus forced to leave him to his own devices for so long, the fact still remains that he is my mate. I agreed to that. I told him, promised him he was before I left to take care of the problems overriding my life at the time. Promised him I'd come back for him once things got sorted. Promised I'd protect him.

Looking down at his beaten, bloody, and lifeless form I swallow back a stab of guilt at my failure. Right, some protector I am. 

Moving to sit beside him, I brush my fingers through his now short hair. "Thomas if you can hear me please, please open your eyes for me. Just give me something here to show me you're going to make it through the night. Anything."

Waiting and watching I let my head drop in despair as he remains cold and still, breathing still not as it should be.

To be continued………

-o-

gasp so Zordon is alive? Zedd had to help him? Maybe, we'll see. 

Sorry so short, but most of the first chapters are in this series.


	2. I Owed Him One

Author's Notes - Thanks to all for the spiffy reviews . 9 reviews = another early update.

Summary – Tommy has a bit of an anger problem. Zedd explains why he was away for so long and why everything is always Zordon's fault. 

-o-

I Owed Him One

Tommy

-o-

Moaning as I slowly swim- okay very bad choice of words after the past few days I've had -back into consciousness I'm pleasantly surprised and slightly alarmed to find myself resting upon a bed instead of the wet splintery bottom of the life boat I had taken to consider my final resting place however many days ago. 

God please let me be in a hospital and not back at Mercer's estate. Please just that one little bit of relief. 

Taking a few calming breaths in preparation I finally force my eyes open blinking quickly against the dim lighting before feeling my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. Not a hospital, shit. 

Though on closer inspection not Mercer's estate either. Unless of course he redecorated in black and purple. Moving my head slowly and painfully to the side I look over the strangely familiar style and décor unable to place just where I have seen this all before. Jason's house? No, definitely not his style. Hayley's? Don't think so, may be her style but far too expensive looking for her to attempt. I know it's not Mercer's, spent enough time there to learn the layout of every room in his house. His house, our house? No, not ours, never ours, his all his.

Sighing and trying to shake away any further thoughts of him as I do with most all painful memories I'm about to just let it go and fall back into sleep when something, someone beside me shifts causing the bed to make a small noise of complaint. 

"Stupid Zordon, messing up my life." The half asleep grumble so very familiar I suddenly know exactly who's room this is.

"Zedd."

Turning to face him and finding his eyes still closed and expression dark and full of concern even in his sleep, I reach out a shaking hand, brushing my fingers over his face in amazement. "Should have known all it would take would be a near death experience to get you back here."

Eyes suddenly opening either at my touch or cracked voice, he sits up quickly and is immediately upon me. "Thomas." Eyes filling with relief and then frantic panic once more he's up before I can stop him, grabbing various things from the bedside table. "Oh thank god you're awake."

"Wait."

Either ignoring my soft spoken request or perhaps just too frantic to hear it, he quickly slips a silver cuff around me arm as a digital thermometer is shoved into my left ear. "Stop fidgeting or I won't get the correct readings." Forgot just how compassionate he is when I'm hurt. 

Refraining from snorting at my own bitter thought I remain as still as possible glad when first the thermometer beeps and is removed followed only a minute later by the cuff. 

Checking the readings and apparently pleased with them, he nods slowly to himself. "Better, much, much better." Good to know.

"Going to live am I?"

"Maybe." Seeming almost as exhausted as myself he sinks back down onto the bed studying me carefully. "At least my medical equipment says you are. I am still however rather leery to relax so soon. You've been unconscious for two days, and that's just counting the time I've had you here. I've no clue how long you were on that piece of wood you consider a boat." 

"Three days, maybe. I remember three days let's just say that."

"You're lucky to be alive." Yeah, sure, real lucky. As something somewhere lets out a shrill beep, his attention is once more taken from me as he reaches for the next desired object in his pile. "Speaking of which…" Injection gun in his hand and then pressed to my neck before I can protest he quickly administers the rather painful shot.

"Ow! Geez what was that for?" Hand coming up to rub my stinging neck as the device is withdrawn leaving the area burning with whatever was pushed into my bloodstream, I let out a low growl definitely not in the mood for anything that even looks like pain after what I've been through with Mercer.

"Nutrient and vitamin supplement shot. It's more or less what has kept you alive for said two days as I've been unable to feed you or force any sort of vitamins down your throat. Not that I'm certain that would have even been possible even if you had been conscious. You're greatly malnourished Thomas, not to mention dehydrated, suffering from vitamin deficiency, and finally internal damage to the lining of your stomach." 

Swallowing and knowing that that is anything but good, I ask the question I really don't want an answer too. "How bad is it?"

"I'm uncertain if you will actually be able to hold down food or not. At least for right now. However you do need to drink at least a bit of water before doing anything else. These shots can only do so much for you, before your body is just beyond even their help." Laying down the hated device he soon has a glass of water in its place as I'm carefully helped up to rest against the black headboard of his bed. "Take a few sips."

Doing as told and grateful for even the luke warm liquid, I barely contain a cry of protest as it's all too soon moved away even as I know why. Not too much I know that from my own medical training on the dig sites. If you get too dehydrated you need to take only small amounts or else run the risk of vomiting it back up. Mercer taught me that. He also taught me to never accept shots of 'supplements' when I've no clue as to what they are or do. "I don't want anymore shots."

Looking slightly surprised as we've moved the topic from replenishing liquids back to injections, he continues to hold the glass perhaps waiting to see if I can hold down what he's given me before offering a bit more. "You need them."

"I don't want them." Voice stern despite its raw and cracked state, I know he sees the seriousness in it.

"Thomas I am aware of how unpleasant they are, but-"

"No!" Knocking the glass from his hand despite my current state of weakness I fix him with a deadly look. "This isn't up for debate Zedd. No. More. Shots."

"Alright." Agreeance coming slowly and much more calmly then I had expected, he bends to retrieve the pieces of broken glass from the floor without so much as a question or yell to my outburst . "We can try to see if you can hold down solid food and vitamins on your own. However if you cannot I feel it only fair to tell you that if I must I will hold you down and administer the shots needed to keep you alive."

Snorting out a bitter laugh full of self loathing and anger I know I'm pressing it as Zedd has never really shown himself to be one to hold his temper for an extended period of time, even where I'm concerned, but I just cannot bring myself to stop. "Hold me down. You'll hold me down. Well isn't that just like you." 

Laughing to the point of tears I know I've reached the turning point on what one might consider a mental collapse due to exhaustion and stress, but I'm truly too far gone to really care. "I hate you. I hate you so much."

"Thomas… Tom." Forgetting about what's left of the glass he once more moves beside me trying to take me in his arms. "Alright human time to take a breath for me. Take a nice deep breath and calm down."

Arms almost around me he gets a rather unpleasant surprise as I quickly shove him back. "Breathe. Breathe? You think that's going to fix this? Who do you think you are? Who are you to tell me what you will and won't do to me? Who are you to run off on me, leave me for ten years. Ten years Zedd. And then come back and presume that I am going to let you tell me what I will and won't do."

Flinching ever so slightly at my tone and words, he shakes his head slowly. "I told you before I left-"

"Yeah, yeah you told me. You warned me. Jason warned me. Everyone warned me but I didn't listen. I didn't want to think it was all just another one of your lies." Uncaring how harsh I sound, how unfair I'm being, I continue to chock on unstable laughter growing increasingly hoarse and lightheaded.

"Thomas I did not intend to stay away for so long. It was unavoidable. I was held in a position-"

Waving off his excuses, I sink back into the bed, finally gaining some form of weak control over myself. "Doesn't matter. Just doesn't matter anymore." After all why should it we're all going to die when Mercer rebuilds his labs. Or is it Mesagog now? Isn't that what it called itself before I blew the place? Don't remember. Doesn't matter I suppose. Nothing matters.

"Apparently it does or else you wouldn't be throwing a fit at me after being dumped into the middle of the ocean and left to die." Low blow. "Talk to me Thomas. Tell me what happened."

"Why? You can't fix it." I mean hell if eleven strategically placed bombs couldn't fix it don't know what the he thinks he's going to be able to do.

"You'd be surprised what I can fix." Conviction evident in his stern voice, I decide to turn the tables once more, not even remotely in the mood to bend so easily.

"Why did you stay away for so long? Why if you are so determined to be the white knight did you leave me here for ten years to wonder just what happened to you?"

"Zordon." The one word left on it's own as if that should be the end all be all answer to everything, he sits back down waiting for my response.

"Zordon?"

"Yes Zordon. I was all set to come back here five years ago when that idiot got himself cracked out his stupid tube by whoever the moronic current Red Ranger was at the time."

Not amused in the least I let my anger begin to mount once more. "Zordon's dead."

"Pfft, I wish." Making a dismissive gesture, he continues his own tone filled with annoyance and now slight boredom it seems. "Then I wouldn't have had to be his errand boy and house keeper for five years. Do you know how anal retentive that moron is? Can't even wear my boots in the condo because they might leave scuff marks on the floor. Oh and don't even get me started on the bathroom towel issue! You'd think I'd slaughtered a baby by how he carried on when I left my wet towel on the floor." 

"What?"

Apparently too caught up in his rant about how stupid and rule oriented my one time mentor is, he continues without so much as missing a beat. "And heaven forbid if you don't use a coaster."

"Zedd stop!" Forcing myself back up into a semi sitting position I look at him straight on, not at all in the mood to be messed with right now. "Zordon's alive?"

Rolling his eyes he nods slowly keeping an extra eye on me incase I might be unable to remain up. "Alive and an ever constant pain in my ass." 

"But, but no one said…"

"No, because no one was to know until he regained his strength. Being broken out of that tube in such a way it's really quite amazing it didn't kill him. I'm certain the Red Ranger thought it had." Andros, Andros did think it had. I can still remember just how guilt ridden he was during our last mission together. 

"How did you know?"

Shrugging and looking almost bored with the conversation he answers easily. "He told me. He had to go somewhere had to have someone watch over him until he was back to his annoying old self. I owed him one." Owed him one? Alright obviously I am more unaware of what occurred between them in the past then I originally thought. "I am sorry it kept me away for so long, but I honestly thought you were doing well. Scorpina had been keeping tabs on you and reporting back to me every few months so I just assumed…"

"Wait what?" Hold up there, what was that now? "You had Scorpina watching me?"

"Had to have someone do it or else I wouldn't know how you were doing. Eltar is a far cry away from just down the road you know. Plus as I said Zordon was driving me crazy with complaints about towels on the floor and lack of cleaning, me nearly shoving him out the window. You know pointless nit-picky crap of that nature." Uh huh.

"So why did you help him then? If he was so annoying and you were so concerned about me? Why did you stay there for so long?"

"Well he did give me this ship. Not to mention immunity from prosecution as once he's back up to full strength he'll return to his seat on the High Council. Man is that going to piss his father off." Chuckling at the thought of the other Elders reactions to hearing Zordon demand he be let off scott free for his time under Dark Spector, Zedd continues quickly at my unamused look. "Also as I said I owed him one. He…despite how much we both hate each other we do sort of perhaps- I'll kill you and deny this if you ever breathe a word of it to anyone -maybe depend on each other just a bit." Wow. "Plus as I said I had been hearing reports of all going well for you here."

"So what now? Going to go back to Eltar now that you have immunity?" Voice clipped with anger, I'm rather surprised as strong arms come to hold me and a peaceable kiss is given. 

"Not unless you want to live on Eltar. Honestly though I think you'd find it a little boring."

To be continued…..


	3. The Gems

Summary – In hopes of bringing Tommy's spirits back up Zedd offers him one of the treasures he's collected over the years. 

-o-

The Gems

Zedd

-o-

Sulking. He's been on this ship with me for two weeks now and all he's done is sleep, pick at food I practically have to force upon him, and sulk. I must say it is getting more then a bit tiresome.

Looking up from the book I am currently trying to engross myself in, I watch as Thomas continues to flip channels on the TV in our sitting room in the most pitiful way humanly possible. "Nothing to your liking?"

Giving a shrug and finally settling on the all horror movie channel he curls up in his corner of the couch. 

"Perhaps you should read a book. Or go spend some time in the training room." When this gets me no greater response than the question of television programming did, I close my own book and sit up a bit straighter. "Or perhaps we could go back to the bedroom and reconnect."

"I have a headache." Yes and you've had that headache ever since I saved you. Take some aspirin and get over it.

Deciding a more neutral approach is needed however if I wish to ever get my way I set my book down and move to stand behind him, fingers coasting through his hair to press firmly against his temples. Rubbing soothing circles in hopes to help at the very least relax him and help him become once again comfortable with me and my touching I feel a small shred of relief as his tense state slowly loosens up even if against his will.

"Better?"

"Feels nice." It'd be even nicer if you'd lie down on the bed and let me rub else where.

"Well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't tend to you." Hoping that the use of the human term for what we are, or were all those years ago will aid in my endeavor, I'm slightly disappointed as only a shrug is given in response. Right than time to try a more direct approach. "You're too tense Thomas. Why don't you go lye down in bed and I'll give you a massage." 

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Shaking his head and pulling away completely he is grinding on my patience. 

"Why not?"

As he shrugs and resumes his channel surfing I decide that while I am all for giving the human time to recover from whatever ordeal he has gone through in my absence enough is enough.

Grabbing the remote and turning off the TV, I sit back down beside him forcing him to bring his focus back on myself. "Talk to me Thomas. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what happened. I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need help with."

"Who said I needed help?" 

Giving him a look which oddly enough gets no response other then one of his own right back, I finally use the last card I have. Pointing out the window into the starry space around us, I make my point clearly. "Either you talk or you hitchhike back to Earth."

Looking as if ready to call my bluff he remains silent for the stretch of five minutes before finally relenting be in angrily.

"I screwed up." Voice annoyed and posture once more tense and on edge, he is going to learn to lose this new found attitude very quickly or else see just how much of a temper I really have, evil or not. "Happy?"

"How did you screw up?" Narrowing my eyes but keeping my own voice level with effort, I wait for his elaboration, pleased when he seems to see a small hint of danger in my gaze and lowers his snide tone accordingly. 

"I caused the beginning of next new wave of evil."

Rolling my eyes and assuming he's being overdramatically snotty once more, I shake my head. "Oh now come on. I'm sure it's not that bad. Now what did you really do? Run into money trouble? Get caught stealing? Make death threats to that moron Demetria? Piss off the wrong people?" Personally I'd place my money on the last one.

"I stole the technology from the Command Center, gave it to a scientist named Anton Mercer, he used it to create uncontrollable hybrids, then turned himself into a mutated dinosaur bent on world domination." …well then, that really is a fairly big mistake then isn't it. Man is Zordon going to be pissed about this one. "Oh and I also used it to help him pick lottery numbers." 

"So I'm guessing you picked the wrong ones considering I found you near dead in the middle of the ocean."

Looking less amused than I'd hoped he turns heated eyes back onto me. "How can you joke about this? What I did was horrible. I broke every rule Zordon ever presented. I lied. I stole. I helped create the second generation of the Evil Alliance. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're a frustrating person." And I do mean that very literally considering the fact that while he will sleep in my bed with me any form of holding or fondling while there seems to be strictly forbidden these days. "With a severe guilt complex. You need to realize that not everything in the world is your fault Thomas. Sometimes shit happens and sitting around feeling sorry for yourself when it does is not going to solve anything. Tell me something, why did you steal the technology in the first place?"

Looking rather surprised by my quick cut to the chase, he slowly comes around answering with slight hesitation. "I wanted to help people." Yes, well next time try the Red Cross first.

"And?"

"And Mercer said that he knew how. He said that with the technology we'd cut years off of our research time and be able to develop a quick and precise cure for nearly any and all diseases." Diseases? How would Ranger technology aid in that? Perhaps seeing the lost look on my face he continues before I can interrupt. "The healing properties of the morphing powers also kept us from getting sick. We thought that maybe it could be taken a step further so that people who were already ill might be able to be cured."

"It is a very admirable idea, Thomas." Admirable and even in theory workable with the right research and precautions. Perhaps I should mention this to Zordon before he attempts to kill the boy. 

"Stupid idea. It didn't work. Our lab tests failed ninety percent of the time. Mercer just wouldn't give up though. When we lost our grants he invested his own money into the projects and we went to work on a private lab he had built off the coast. I should have stopped it then. I knew he was getting unhealthy with how obsessed he was becoming, but I thought eventually he'd see it wasn't working and give it a rest."

Already knowing exactly where this is going, I urge him on. "He didn't though."

"No, he…he thought maybe the problem was with our lab specimens. He said since the healing agents were designed for humans that they would fail no matter what animal we used, so he started testing on…" Trailing off and looking down at his lap, he shakes his head.

"On?"

"Me." Right then, the human dies. 

"That's why I had such a fit at you about the shots. He was making me sick, putting something in my food I guess, I never really found out for certain, but he told me it was the climate of the island. Said I was over worked and probably allergic to some of the plant life around us. So he started giving me shots to 'help'. Only they just made it worse. I was pretty ill by the time I figured it out and by then it was too late to do anything about it aside destroy it all." 

"What did you do?"

"Blew up the compound. The labs, the island, all at the bottom of the ocean by now." Well then never let it be said the boy isn't effective in his endeavors.

"And Mercer?"

"He's not Mercer anymore. I saw him, just before I decided to blow it. Apparently the shots he was giving me were nothing compared to what he had in the works. I don't know what he injected into himself but when it was done with him he looked like he'd been genetically spliced with a horned gecko." Interesting, but not exactly what I was interested in. Personally I don't care what he looks like as he won't have a head by the time I'm done with him.

"Did he get away?"

"Almost sure of it." Good to know. Hate to put a vendetta out against a man who is already among the deceased. 

"There's just one more thing I need to know. How did he even know you had access to such technology?"

Guilty expression once more taking place over of his aggressive one he answers almost too softly for me to hear. "I told him." 

"You told him." This should be good. "Care to tell me why exactly you told such a thing to a clearly unstable human?"

"You had been gone for eight years and I had just learned of Zordon's supposed death. Takes a long time for news to travel here I guess. I wasn't doing well. One night I'd really just had enough. We were staying at a hotel for one of our digs and I'd gone down to the bar and had a few drinks. He joined me and I don't know what happened. I just started talking about you and then Zordon and then you again… I don't know." Oh sure blame me, I finally try to do something nice for someone, someone I still hate by the way and it turns around and bites me in the ass. Nice.

"Wow. Well then, I must say you're right, you did indeed screw up. Okay than." Handing back the remote and retrieving my book, I sit back down on my end of the sofa opening it back up to the page I was on.

Watching me closely and finally speaking his response is more or less what I had been expecting. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"What would you like me to say Thomas? You're twenty eight years old, an adult by human standards. You told me once that you would make your own choices in life and do as you pleased. You did. You fucked up, pardon my language, and now you're sulking about it. Not exactly the wisest choices in my opinion but they are yours to make."

Looking torn between a fresh bout of rage and breaking down into miserable sobs at my harsh but accurate words he finally settles for neither instead pressing me further for more helpful or kind advice. "Well if they were your choices then what would you do about them? How would you fix them?" Bingo.

Barely containing a satisfied smile as he is finally getting it, I lower my book and answer calmly. "I'd get off my ass, retrieve the technology I'd lost, and put it to good use stopping the new big bad I had helped create. But then that's just me."

"I don't have my powers anymore. Even with the technology I wouldn't be able to synthetically create a new set." Is that all? Honestly why must humans complicate everything.

"That's all you need to do as I said?" Getting a small nod of agreeance I stand and move to the large wooden chest in the corner of the room near the fish tank. 

Opening it up and beginning to dig through the contents I grumble about finding a better way to organize my treasures. Gold, jewelry, data files for the morphing grid, priceless documents, jeweled weapons, ah ha! Removing the small leather pouch and letting the lid slam shut I toss the find to the curious human with casual ease. "Here don't say I never did anything for you."

Opening up the bag cautiously and pouring out the three gems into his hand, he studies them closely no doubt feeling the tingle of power radiating off of them. "What are these?"

"You know the power that makes your morphers work? This is it, in raw form. They can be melted down into coins, sharpened into smaller crystals and locked into morphers, or in rare cases used in raw form, though that isn't done often as the power is usually to great for most species if not dulled down by a morpher. Side effects may occur."

"How, how did you get these?" Looking at me still in wonder over the gift but also suspicious now, he really needs to relax more.

"Stole them from Zordon." Smiling in satisfaction at his stunned expression I give a shrug. "Like I said, I owed him one."

To be continued…..


	4. Help Us Help Others

Author's Notes – Yeah kind of a stuck in chapter/part. It's rather uneventful but it brings Hayley into the story and explains a good part of why Tommy is being so prudish and slightly jerky towards Zedd. 

Summary – Hayley is brought into the picture due to a request from her old friend. 

-o-

Help Us Help Others

Tommy

-o-

(2 months later, Hayley's Cyber Space)

"He did what?" Eyebrow raised in disbelief Hayley's reaction is similar to what my own was all those weeks ago.

Placing the gems back into the leather pouch and retying it around my belt I give her an easy look. "Stole them from Zordon."

"And he's still alive?" So far.

"Personally I don't think he cares all that much. If he did pretty sure he wouldn't have let Zedd leave the planet." Or let myself and the others think him dead for how long. And he always Zedd was the self-centered one. Finishing off my smoothie and pushing the glass back over to her silently requesting another I watch in amusement as she scowls ever so slightly. 

"And what exactly are you going to do with them? Not that you catching me up to date on all that had happened after we parted ways over Mercer's research isn't nice, but knowing you there is an ulterior motive to this impromptu visit and slew of information. Much like the last time if I remember correctly." Smart girl.

Clearing my throat and knowing I've only truly got one shot at this, I give her slightly pleading eyes. "Well I was thinking that perhaps seeing as how you are by far the smartest person I know that you might consider helping me put these gems and the technology Zedd and I have salvaged to good use. Namely helping us stop Mercer before he becomes strong enough to start anything."

Cocking a brow her answer is smart. "Didn't I try that once before?" 

"Yes."

"And did bombs not work to your liking? Because seriously if those things didn't do it I'm not sure what you think I can do to top that. With or without this salvaged technology." Suddenly frowning she shakes her head as new thought occurs. "And where did you salvage this batch of technology from anyways? I thought you and Mercer already cleaned out the remains of that old Command Center what's her name destroyed." Divatox. Have to say as much as I despise Demetria from tossing me and my team aside I am definitely glad that little event of destruction isn't on my head. 

"Not all of it. I kept him out of the lower levels so Zedd grabbed what was there and then got what he could find from the remains of the sunk island. Though that wasn't much." And I'm still not sure how he dove down that far without dying. Must have something to do with him being Eltarian but still.

"I see. Does Zedd even know that you told me around the same time you told Mercer about you being a former Ranger and him and Zordon and all of that?" I knew I forgot something. Catching my guilty look and giving a knowing nod, she hands me a new drink checking her watch to see how close to opening time she is. "Thought not. Why don't you come talk to me after he learns of my existence."

"Hayley it's not like that, it's just he's already mad about me running my mouth off to Mercer. I just needed to wait for the right time to tell him I did the same to you too." Though in all fairness when I told her I was at least sober and it was for the clear purpose of trying to stop Mercer.

"Tell me where does he even think you go all day?"

Shrugging and unsure of what Zedd really thinks and knows I go with the most honest answer I can give. "Don't know. He's so busy building the house though that I don't think he really gives it much consideration." Still slightly doubtful that he will remain on Earth with me once said house is built, I force myself to avoid thinking on it too much, knowing it will just get in the way of my current goal. 

Frowning and knowing something isn't quite right, she leans further onto the bar studying me closely. "Shouldn't he though? I mean isn't he your boyfriend or something of that nature?"

Giving a shrug and muttering 'something' I really wish she would just drop it as honestly I'm not certain what we really are anymore. True we both share the same bed aboard his ship, which is safely cloaked in the private woods near the build site he is placing the house on. And yes there have been over the past few weeks the occasional kiss and even fondle. But that would be about the end of it. 

"What's with you? You know all you used to talk about was Zedd this and Zedd that, almost to the point that I nearly beat you over the head more then once. And now that you've actually got him back you're acting like it doesn't matter."

"Because it doesn't." Unable to stop the bitter words from coming I continue miserably. "He'll just leave again. He always leaves. Why should I let myself get attached if he's just going to abandon me again?"

"But I thought he was building you a house."

"Yeah, so?"

"So dipstick you don't just walk away from someone that you've built a house for." Says you. Sighing as I shake my head unconvinced, she cuffs me gently upside said head with a chastising scowl. "Hello he's saved your life how many times now? Dropped everything on his own home world to come back here for you. True he was gone for longer then he led you to believe he would be, but he explained why. It wasn't his fault he was cornered into helping Zordon."

"I know. And I'm glad he helped Zordon, I am. But…"

"But?"

"But how long will it be before he finds something else that needs his attention. It's always something Hales. When I was sixteen it was age, when I was seventeen situation, eighteen personal issues on his part, then came his thieving from the Council, Zordon, he can't be satisfied with just _being_ and it's just a matter of time before something else catches his attention and sends him packing all over again. I just can't deal with that again, especially not now that I'm trying to fix my own mistakes."

"I think you're giving up on him before you even give him a chance not so much because he's afraid of commitment but because you are." Thank you Dr. Phil.

"I am not afraid of commitment. I am afraid of Mercer's new personality killing millions of people because I helped him turn himself into a dinosaur hybrid with a temper that could rival Dark Spector's. Now can we please refocus on the reason I'm here?"

"He doesn't know you slept with Mercer does he." So not the time or place Hayley. 

"Why are you torturing me? Seriously what did I ever do to you?"

Shaking her head she continues in an almost chastising tone. "That's why you're stalling, looking for excuses to avoid getting too involved with him, because you're afraid to tell him because like the idiot you are you think that when he finds out that that will be reason enough for him to leave. Geez and you call him egotistical." 

"Hayley there are fifty billion reasons for him to leave-"

"Yes, yes there are and yet amazingly enough here he still is." Straightening and taking my drink, she points towards the door. "Go home Tommy, go tell him how you feel if nothing else and stop being a prick in some futile attempt to push him away. Go do that and then and only then will I come help you design your morphers and lair and whatever else you have in mind."

"Yeah but-"

"Go." Voice stern and leaving no room for argument she watches intently as I slowly slide off of the barstool and slink to the door hypothetical tail between my legs. "Oh and while you're coming clean tell him about me too, because I am not showing up at your house when he has no clue who I am and what I'm there for." 

"Knew there was a reason I stopped dating women."

To be continued……..

-o-

Geez Tommy was a blabbermouth in this season. Mercer, Haley, made a freaking video journal that anyone coulda got their hands on. 

Anywho, it was short, sorries.


	5. What I Feel For You

Author's Notes – If this sucks, sorry…no pun intended. If you want the full version of events email me.

Summary – Zedd and Tommy have a little talk, followed by a little sex. 

-o-

What I Feel For You

Zedd

-o-

Looking at the nearly finished two story home, complete with reinforced basement which will serve as our base of operations of sorts, I wonder if even using the word 'our' is correct as it's becoming increasingly clear that he is trying to shove me further and further away. 

If only I knew why I might be able to correct it before it's too late, but honestly aside the simple idea that he just might not be interested in being with me anymore I can't come up with any logical reasoning for his behavior. 

Heaving a sigh and turning to go back to the ship wondering when he will return from his day's outing I barely make it a step before running smack into the human in question. 

"Ow." Landing on his butt and looking up at me with a slight scowl as he'd taken the brunt of the encounter, his greeting is however oddly subdued. "Suppose that's what I get for trying to be sneaky." Sneaky?

Holding out a hand and pulling him back to his feet when he accepts it, I raise a brow as he slowly brushes himself off. "And what dare I ask were you trying to be sneaky about?"

"Don't know, thought I'd either pounce on you or give you a kiss or something, but right when I was going to you turned." Shrugging at his failed plan, a plan which has me even more curious then before, he turns his attention to the nearly completed dwelling I myself was admiring only moments prior. "It looks nice."

"Yes, despite their lack of speed, the humans I hired are in fact doing a good job quality wise." 

"Yeah." 

"Did you have fun in town?" Still a bit curious as to where he went, especially since he venomously informed me that he would not stand for being followed anymore by me or my 'minions', I'm again taken by surprise as an actual detailed response is given instead of his usual one liners.

"Yeah. I went to see an old friend from college. She worked with me and Mercer until Mercer kind of went over the deep end. She's really smart." Crossing his arms in more of a gesture to ward off the chilly late afternoon air then in defense it would seem he continues calmly. "I was thinking maybe she could help us with the morphers and the lair. You know since neither one of us is all that good with technology."

"Interesting idea." Forcing back a small flare of jealousy wondering if perhaps his suddenly odd demeanor is a warning to him informing me of some interest in this woman, I press on already wishing to turn down said idea. "What's her name?"

"Hayley."

"And what makes you think Hayley will be willing to help?" Especially after I throw her in a trashcan and send her halfway across the galaxy. 

"Because she already said she would." Of course. Swallowing and careful to avoid my eyes he continues softly. "I wasn't totally honest with you before. I mean I didn't lie exactly I just didn't mention that Mercer wasn't the only one I told about the Ranger stuff." 

Rubbing my eyes and trying my best to not jump into a typical Zordon like lecture I press him further as gently as I can, really just needing to know how bad the situation is before I can determine what to do about it and possibly this woman. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"Same stuff I told Mercer basically. About you, Zordon, the others, she was working on the projects with us, but she got out when things turned sour. She tried to get me to go too, but I couldn't just leave him with the technology. I thought maybe if I couldn't save him I could at least stop him. She's the one that designed the bombs for me when I realized what it would come down to." I was wondering how he managed those. Hm, perhaps I shouldn't cross her after all.

"And she wants to help?" 

Nodding and moving to stand next to me he relaxes visibly as I wrap my arms around him, pulling him back to rest against me. 

"Alright if that's what you want." Deciding myself that someone who can build explosives of that nature could be a formidable ally, I consider the matter closed when Thomas speaks up once more.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you." 

Resisting the urge to beat my head against a tree, I try to prepare myself for what ever else the human could possibly be hiding. "What is it?"

Swallowing hard and turning to look up at me he is clearly much more concerned about this one then the last. What on Earth did he do that could have him so worried? "I-I um…I don't want you to leave." Leave? What now?

"Thomas I'm not leaving. Not unless, unless you want me to. I thought we already went over this." I mean I'm building him a house for crying out loud, if that doesn't prove I'm not leaving I really do not know what will. 

"We, we never really went over anything Zedd. Not what I did while you were gone, not what your plans are for the future, not any of it. You just showed up like always and seemed to assume everything would be picked up from where we left it off at ten years ago." Taking pause and thinking this over a moment he shakes his head smally. "And honestly maybe that's what we did do now that I think about it because this is exactly where we were back then too. Neither of us knew anything about what the other was doing or wanted and…I don't know. I don't know what to do about it or you or us."

"All you know is that you do not want me to leave. Correct?" Getting a fast but certain nod, I feel my temporary worry dissipate a bit. "Alright so if you don't want me to leave and I don't want to leave than all the other stuff we can work on. You, no not just you, all of you humans, you put too much importance on trivial things. Things that really have no bearing on how mates feel for each other. That's one thing I don't think I'll ever fully understand about your species."

Frowning and pulling back so he can look at me fully, it's clear we're not meeting eye to eye on this. "But if you don't put some level of importance on the small stuff how are you supposed to get along. You can love someone but if you don't like them it makes being with them pretty near impossible."

"That is such crap Thomas. Look at myself and Zordon. We despise the very ground the other walks on. He is an anal retentive, obsessive compulsive, cleaning fanatic, with a tendency to give exceedingly long winded lecturers about anything and everything that is good and right, while I…well I am me, which is so much better, but yet I care enough for him, feel enough for him that when he is in danger or trouble I will go running to help just as I would for you."

Voice flat and untouched by my- in all fairness -very touching revelation, his next words make me sigh at his lack of comprehension. "Please don't say you're in love with Zordon."

"I'm not in the type of love with him that I am for you, no. I've no desire to bed him thank you."

"So you don't care what I've done while you were gone?" Finally. Was beginning to think I'd have to crack his head open and see what wires weren't connecting. 

"Correct. Not that I wish you to mistake that as disinterest though. I'm very interested to learn about what you've done during my absence and would like very much to hear about your time at college and digging up dinosaur bones, friends, family, and so forth. It just won't have any effect on how I already feel about you that's all." In all truth he could have gone on another evil rampage and I wouldn't care, he'd still be mine…though that would be pretty cool.

Taking a deep breath and giving a small if not hesitant smile it would seem that he's made up his mind about something, though what that is I'm still in the dark on. "Okay, but not tonight. I think I'd rather go back to the ship and maybe try to, what's the word you used, reconnect."

"Are you certain you're convinced I'll not leave you now?" Already pulling him back into the woods where my ship is safely cloaked, I am unable to contain the smile in my voice or on my face if his amused look means anything. 

"Maybe you should give me a little more convincing. Like say in our bed?" Alright let's see if I can understand what has just happened here. Save his life, I get anger and yelling. Give him morphing gems, of the dino brand if I'm correct, I get sulky, sullen, and distant human behavior. Ignore him and let him go be with his human friend for one afternoon, I get sex. Perhaps I shall send this Hayley person flowers tomorrow. 

"You humans are so bizarre." Shaking my head and ignoring his confused look I begin moving faster all but dragging him along the path and closer to our bedroom.

-oooooooo-

"Do you really think I'm bizarre?" Entering our room, body pressed oh-so-pleasantly close to my own, he looks at me imploringly, a small frown marring his otherwise perfect face. 

"Is this a trick question?" Or perhaps a stall tactic.

Shaking his head and moving to sit down on the king sized bed he kicks off his boots with casual ease that I can see he isn't really feeling. 

"I think your species is bizarre, so yes by association I suppose that would mean you are as well. However I never said there was anything wrong with that. If anything I find it makes you slightly more interesting."

Look uncertain if he should be pleased or not by my explanation, his voice nevertheless takes on a teasing tone. "So I wouldn't be interesting otherwise?"

My own boots removed before joining him on the bed, I place my hands on either side of him, looking deeply into his soothing brown eyes. "You will _always_ be interesting to me." 

"Promise."

"Promise." Crawling over him and initiating the first kiss, much like I had all those years ago when he still wore white and still believed in good triumphing over evil- how cute naivety is -I move my hand brushing my fingers over his slightly scratchy cheek making a note to get him hair remover the next time I take a trip to Eltar. 

Humans and their lack of hygiene, honestly. If he was eltarian he'd be completely smooth save for the spiky locks on his head and perhaps that little goatee thing he seems to very fond of. Why in the universe his species seems to find it fine though to allow males to be covered in hair when females have the right idea and remove it is beyond me. 

Pulling back when I make a small noise of thought at this, his smile along with the placement of my hand tells me he knows where my mind has wandered to. "I can always stop and go shave if you like."

The suggestion said in jest, he is not surprised as I scowl in response. "You do and I'll chain you to the bed." Mmm chains, naked, helpless, in chains…oh yeah we're definitely doing that some day down the line. Body responding almost instantly to the raunchy scenario, I continue, voice dropping an octave or two. "Perhaps even throw in a blindfold and nice cat-o-nine tails since you're being so very cheeky today."

Sudden weariness entering his eyes at my playful threat his smile falters and returns much too quickly for my liking. What did I say? I was only playing. Surely he doesn't think I'd actually chain him to the bed, well on our first time together that is. And even then it's not as if I'd harm him or refuse to let him up if he changed his mind. 

"Maybe we should just stick to pretend restraints this time, okay?" 

"Whatever you want, pet." The reassurance coming easily and truthfully, I once again pick up my tender touches on his face, marveling at how different yet similar he looks to his younger self as I try to ease away the still present uncertainty I can see all too clearly. 

"Pet?" Humor once more entering his eyes, his brow is cocked questioningly at the term of endearment as I mentally kick myself for letting such a thing slip.

Doing my best to keep my appearance calm and collect I give a shrug of disinterest. "Yes, pet, what of it. It's a simple term of endearment nothing more."

"Yeah but pet?" Stupid British television.

"Would you prefer something else? Perhaps your little friend's moniker of 'bro'."

Cringing at this and shaking his head with a slight look of distaste I suppose I should be relieved he has the same feelings on that as myself. "I don't think so. I mean its one thing for Jason to use that term considering how much like brothers we are, but I don't think I'd want to sleep with anyone who considers or calls me any form of the word brother." Indeed. 

"Fine then so pet it is. Now hush and let me get back to business before we both begin an argument that will last well into the night and that you know neither one of us will win." Trust me it's happened before.

Pressing my lips to his before he can protest further and urging him back down with the weight of my own body I'm slightly surprised as he allows me to take the dominate position without even the pretense of a fight. Not that I hadn't expected him to accept being the more passive one this first time, but I had truly thought he'd at least put up a token protest if for nothing else then simply for the sake of being difficult. Perhaps he's more uncertain then I thought. Though he was the one to suggest we do this was he not? Telling me we should go reconnect as I'd suggested several weeks ago.

"You're thinking too much." Pulling back just enough to keep his lips brushing against my own, his words are familiar, ones I know I've used on him before. "This shouldn't require so much thought."

"Sorry, suppose I'm just worried."

"Worried?"

"I want this to be good for you." Moving to place small but precise kisses down his neck I smile as my nose takes in the sent of my own cologne, which he's apparently used on himself today. Cute. "After all you only get one first time at this right? And I'm certain you are no different from most anyone male or female, having some form of an idea as to how you'd want that to be." I know I did. And unlike myself I'd very much like to make this right for you, or at least close to it.

Shaking away my own troubled memories of my first time, which was by far much too rough, fast, and brutal I catch another brief flash of weariness seep through the human's telling eyes. "You do have some idea of how you'd like this to be, yes?"

"I…I just want to be with you." How enduring, however not very helpful. 

"Me you have, is there nothing else you want though? You just don't seem…it seems like there's something that I'm missing here, and if I can fix it I'd like to do that." He didn't want moon light and roses did he? Or perhaps some sort of romantic setting? I need help here, I've only ever had two lovers up until now and they were definitely not as soulful and- despite his arguments to the contrary -breakable as the boy currently in my arms.

"Nothing's missing, at least not anymore." Smiling and bringing me back down into a heated lip lock, he cuts off any further questions or concerns I might have regarding the situation.

To be continued….


	6. Just Words?

Author's Notes – Some of the flashback is taken from the full version aka sex version of part 5, if you still want it and haven't gotten it yet let me know.

Summary – Tommy has trouble returning Zedd's proclamation of love.

-o-

Just Words?

Tommy

-o-

(1 month later…)

Sitting on the porch swing and watching the sun rise over the horizon, I heave a tired sigh, really just wanting to go back to bed and curl up next to my lover. 

So why don't I? Why do I let myself be pulled from the comfort of my bed, _our_ bed to brood over something that doesn't even seem to be a problem?

"Because it is a problem." Holding my cup of coffee just a bit tighter and feeling increasingly worse the longer I contemplate it, I drop my head wearily. Why couldn't I just say it? Why can't I just say it?

"_I love you."_

Those words those three little words. He just had to say them didn't he. Just had to say them after we…

-oooooooooo-

_Breath escaping me, I struggle under his added weight as he collapses onto my back, lips lingering just below my ear to press a last kiss to the heated skin he finds there. _

_So good, that was so very very good, even if he was a little over cautious due to his concerns of accidentally harming me. I honestly wonder how strong he really is. What does eltarian strength equal out to human wise anyways? Are all eltarians stronger or just males? Would he let me test him to see how strong? And coming to think of it, is this really something I should be thinking about with us both still joined at the hip so to speak?_

_Tilting my head back with weary difficulty I smile smally as he wraps himself around me, seeming perfectly content to remain joined for the time being even if the activity is over for now._

_Catching my eye and silently asking if I mind he looks all too pleased as I shake my head no in response. This is nice. This is how it should be. Just the two of us basking in the afterglow, trying to catch our breaths, telling each other… telling each other those three little words that are expected to be said after such a thing. _

_Swallowing and knowing I should say it, knowing I should tell him how much he means to me as Hayley said, knowing the words that are needed, I nevertheless find myself at a loss for allowing them out of my mouth. Instead settling for the rather idiotic comment that, "Sorry, pillow's a bit of a mess now."_

_Chuckling and removing said pillow from under my hips where he'd placed it before entering me, his response is much better tempered then I had expected. "I think the whole bed is a bit of a mess. One I will deal with later." Stifling a yawn he makes himself more comfortable._

"_I'll help. After a little sleep. And a shower. And food." Stop rambling and say it. Just say it. _

"_Couldn't agree more." Apparently nearly asleep and either unconcerned with saying what is expected to be said himself, or too tired to recall the correct phrase, he allows his eyes to slide shut moments before mine follow suit._

_It's only when I begin to drift off do the words come in a warm whisper to my ear. "I love you." Damn it._

-oooooooo-

It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't have said it. I wouldn't have felt so guilty when I couldn't respond with the same, or even if I didn't return the feeling. But I do. I love him. I've no doubt or question about it. The only problem is I don't seem to be able to tell him like I should.

And it of course doesn't help matters that he tells me every time we have-

"Sex?"

Jumping just enough to spill my still scalding hot coffee onto my hand, I let loose a curse that could rival any Zedd has heard or said in a good long while. 

"Shit, sorry." Taking the cup from me and setting it on the porch he quickly retrieves a wet cloth from the kitchen before returning to wrap it around my wounded hand. "Oh Thomas, I'm sorry I didn't think you were that deep in thought to not even hear me coming outside."

"I guess I spaced out." Wincing as the sharp pain begins to reduce to a searing throb I go to say more before noticing that despite the small chill in the early morning air Zedd has decided to join me o'natural. "Zedd we've talked about this, you cannot walk around naked."

Raising a suggestive brow he gives a shake of his head. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

"How many times do we have to go over this? Just because naked in the house is okay doesn't mean that out of the house you won't get ticketed for public indecency." Not that it's not a sexy bit of indecency, but still I can't have him walking around in all his glory for who knows to see.

"It's not like we have neighbors." 

"And we never will if you don't put clothes on before going outside." Well perhaps I spoke too soon, I'm sure if word got around we'd have divorced women and oversexed college girls building up around us. As it is though I rather like having nothing but trees and squirrels right now.

"Neighbors are overrated." Sliding onto the porch swing beside me, he begins swaying us lazily as his right arm finds its way around my shoulders. "If we had neighbors we wouldn't be able to have the wonderful outdoors sex life we both enjoy so very much." 

Give him a bow job once in the backyard and suddenly we have an outdoors sex life.

Nudging me gently when I don't respond his smile falters ever so slightly. "What's wrong Thomas, you're not your usual perky…alright you're never perky, but you're at least pleasant most of the time. So tell me what's got you sitting out here at six in the morning all by your lonesome self."

"I'm a bad boyfriend."

"Are you? Hm, well let's think about this. You cook, you clean even if not well you at least try, you let me decorate the bedroom in my favorite colors, you know when not to mess with me by just a few words or a look, and you are a very passionate bed partner now that I've gotten you out of your shell. Though we still really need to work on you taking your shirt off when we have a go at it." Not the shirt thing again. I hate the shirt thing.

-ooooooooo-

"_Nothing's missing, at least not anymore." Smiling and bringing him back down into a heated lip lock, I cut off any further questions or concerns he might have regarding the situation._

_Allowing me to draw his mouth open and engage his tongue in a sensual duel I can practically feel him struggle to refrain from asking where I've learned to kiss so well, instead simply enjoying the feel of my hands coming up to encircle his neck as my mouth remains sealed with his own neither of us wishing to give up the contact for air until it's necessary. _

_However releasing me all too soon to aid in the removal of my clothing, he gets a rather unpleasant surprise. Trying to pull me free of my black t-shirt he nearly makes it before his attempts are thwarted by my strong grip on the fabric. "Wha-"_

"_Leave it on." Trying to continue our oral engagement I fix him with a hard look as he again brings pause to the matter. _

"_Okay I know you're new at this, and honestly I'll admit I haven't had all that much experience at it either, but I feel fairly certain in saying that half the fun of it is getting naked." That said he makes a second attempt to discard the piece of clothing, only to find just as much resistance as he had before._

"_We can get naked, I just don't want my shirt off okay." The firm tone broken by just a hint of pleading, I mentally curse myself for allowing my weakness to show. However if I have any hope at keeping my shirt in place it would seem a little glimpse at said weakness is required. "You asked if there was anything I wanted, well this is something I want okay?"_

"_But why?" _

_Averting my gaze, face flushing with embarrassment I mutter out my response as I see realization dawn upon him. "You know why. You've seen before."_

"_Thomas do you really think I'm that bothered by your scars?" Yes._

"_No, I don't think you are. But I am. So this time could you just maybe let me leave it on, okay. Please." Unable to deny such a need-filled request even if he knows it's only feeding my irrational insecurities he nevertheless gives a nod of agreement, though be it a reluctant one. _

"_Fine but we'll talk about this later." No, we won't._

-oooooooo-

"You know just because you won't take your shirt off when we have sex, that really doesn't make you a bad boyfriend Thomas. Just strange and extremely self-conscious if anything." Oh thanks, feel so much better now.

"That's not why." Though it's probably not helping matters.

"Then why?" Studying my closely and looking as if he already has a fairly good idea, he's definitely not going to make this easy. Not that I blame him.

"Because I can't say it." The muttered response bringing me a curious look, one which I cannot determine to be fake or real, I really just wish I'd stayed in bed now. I hadn't really planned on having this out with him today, not that I didn't know it would have to happen soon, but still.

"Say it? And what pray tell is 'it'?" You know what it is. The thing I have neglected to say every night for the past month, the thing you tell me every time we go to bed. The thing I used to be able to tell Kimberly so easily when I didn't even deep down mean it, but yet can't say to someone I truly feel that way about.

"You know what it is. You tell me all the time and I haven't, I can't say it back. Don't tell me that doesn't bother you at least a little bit, because I'm not even the one getting short changed on it and it's eating me up inside." Lowering my gaze and cringing as he pulls me closer, his body heat somehow warming me through my t-shirt and workout pants, I'm taken by surprise as a soft chuckle is given.

"Humans. You all honestly make the biggest deal out of such small things. You're all upset and guilt ridden because you can't parrot back the words 'I love you'? This is why you're sitting out here cold and alone instead of having a morning romp with me in our bed? Thomas if I was truly bothered by the fact you had yet to return those words I would have told you or questioned your reluctance long before now."

"Then why didn't you? Aren't you even a little bit bothered I'm having such a hard time saying it?" I know I would be if the situation were reversed. 

"Do you love me?"

Caught off guard by the abrupt and calm question I answer almost instantly. "Of course I do!"

"Then that's all I need. I don't need words. You show me you love me in the way you kiss me, the way you touch me, and the way you allow me to kiss and touch you. I see it in your eyes, in your actions. Those words, that's all they are Thomas, just words. Honestly I'm not certain why you're so scared to say them, but really it makes no difference. I can see you love me and you know as well as I do that that's worth so much more then anything else you could offer."

"Really?"

"Really." Pressing a chaste kiss to my lips, he stands slowly taking me with him. "Now why don't we go inside so I can fix your hand up before you show me just how much you love me. Deal?"

"Deal." Leaning into him and unsure just how he can be so even tempered about things that I'm certain would set me off, I barely reframe from smiling just a bit evilly. "You know you'd make a good dad."

"Would I now?" Not really paying attention to the conversation as I'm certain he considers the matter closed and resolved, his mind now on our bed and just what we can do in it, he leads me to the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit. 

"Yeah you would. You're very mellow when there are problems to be dealt with, you know how to fix up injuries, and you have a knack for getting people to go to bed." 

Studying my burned hand closely as he applies some salve to it, he gives an absent nod of agreeance. "Mhm."

"Which is why I think we should have kids." Covering my mouth with my uninjured palm I stifle a laugh as he slips from the barstool he was perched on at the kitchen counter to land flat on his back across the linoleum floor. 

"What?!"

"I'm thinking two boys and a girl, how about you?"

To be continued……..

Yeah I reused some of the sex stuff as flashbacks to fill it out some, sue me. Aside that though I know not much went down here but it's needed to lead into the next part when 'their' three kids making their appearances.


	7. Careful What You Ask For

Author's Notes – Part 1 of a re-do of how Tommy acquires the Black Dino Gem. Because let's face it Mesagog was a total lame ass in that episode.

Summary – The Black Gem is found, but at what price to Tommy?

-o-

Careful What You Ask For

Tommy

-o-

(Dino Lair, 5 months later)

"I want kids. Let's have kids. It's not as funny now is it." 

Pausing in my rant which is this time- like most all others -directed at Conner, I fix the smirking Zedd with a withering glare. "If you don't have anything constructive to add then go away."

"And miss you telling Jason Jr. there just what's what, wouldn't dream of it." Sitting back in the chair which is situated in front of the main computer he is enjoying this far too much. And Jason Jr.? 

"I wouldn't have to be telling him what's what if you would help me lay down some rules and boundaries instead of encouraging him and the others for that matter to do things they shouldn't do." Gesturing to the broken fossils, chairs, and gadgets currently littering the floor of the lair, I redirect my annoyance onto the adult that was present when Conner's impromptu soccer practice occurred. "Why did you let them play soccer down here anyways? What on Earth were you thinking?"

"Hey, hey, I didn't_let_ them do anything, I was upstairs making cheesy soup of goodness for you when I heard the first crash from below." Cheesy soup of…never mind.

"And you didn't investigate what was going on after said crash because?" Catching a hint of movement out of the corner of my eye, I whirl back around pointing a paternal finger at the trying to retreat Red Ranger. "And you don't even think about going anywhere because as soon as I'm done with him you are so going to be doing laps until you're twenty."

Cringing and giving me a rather bad attempt at what I'll assume he considers puppy eyes he gives one more plea for mercy. "Aw Dr. O, so not fair. It honestly wasn't even my fault. If Ethan had just caught the ball-"

Cutting the other boy off Ethan shakes his head sternly. "Hey don't drag me into this I told you we were going to get in trouble."

Hands on hips, Kira is having none of it. "No you told him to aim higher, I told him you guys you were going to get in trouble." More apt to believe the Yellow Ranger was indeed the voice of reason among this chaos I decide to only make her do five laps as there really was probably nothing she could have done to stop them.

Snickering Zedd decides to take a chance on returning my focus back on himself. "And what do you know she was right."

"Yes she was. She normally is as she seems to be the only one among the three of you that has a lick of sense." Turning back to my mate I fix him with another look. "And you you're the worst of all, you're how many thousands of years older then them and you act like…like…I don't know what you act like to be honest, but I'm fairly certain it's some cross between a hyperactive five year old and unhousebroken gold retriever."

Grabbing his chest he gives a comically overdramatic groan. "Oh you wound me with your harsh words Thomas, really and truly you do. Especially considering that this is coming from someone who still owns a Play Station 2 and watches MTV, oops did I say that." 

Narrowing my eyes and deciding two can play at this game, I go with two of the more less embarrassing things I know about the once evil sorcerer, considering the kids are still present and a lot of the ammunition I have isn't PG. "At least I don't watch children's programming such as 'Lazytown' and 'My Little Pony', not to mention sing along to the songs."

Face heating up and letting me know I've won for the moment, he points a stern finger at me. "That is quality programming. Unlike 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'!" So much for winning. 

"I don't watch 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'." Arms crossed and clearing my throat nervously, I look back at the watching in interest group behind us. Great some all knowing level-headed mentors we are. "And how did we even get on this topic anyways, I was in the middle of doing our mentor duty of doling out punishment for reckless behavior. Some help you are in the matter."

"Mentors? Us? Right, we would do Zordon proud we would." Bursting into peels of laughter at even the thought of possibly contacting Zordon to inform him of our latest development of gaining a brand new Ranger team, Zedd looks close to falling off his chair.

Huffing at his mockery I continue completely unamused. "We are mentors, good mentors at that. Or we would be if you'd stop encouraging our Rangers to be completely irresponsible." 

"You're serious? You really think we're mentors?" At my nod he sobers slowly though still seems to be struggling to keep from bursting from fresh laughter at any moment. "Thomas come on, we are not mentors."

"We are so mentors."

"No we're not. Thomas you're a young human who teaches children science, thanks to that fake doctorate degree I cooked up for you, likes to sleep in, and has an addiction to adrenaline induced activities. I'm barely eight thousand, I have the attention span of, well a human, and I'm addicted to…well that's most likely something you'd feel the children present do not need to know. But you're well aware of what it is. This is hardly mentor material. Not to mention I even went so far as to drop out of the mentoring academy when I was still on Eltar."

Listening intently Kira is the first of our observers to speak up. "There's a mentoring academy?"

Apparently focusing on a different aspect of that debate, Conner falls in line next. "You're over eight thousand?"

Third to have a go, Ethan's observation makes me cringe just a bit. "You don't have a doctorate?" 

Turning to the kids Zedd beats me to the punch answering each question calmly and in turn. "Yes there's a mentoring academy on Eltar. Eight thousand is very young for my species, it's probably around the equivalent to Thomas's age actually, and no he doesn't have a real doctorate however he did graduate with honors in college and has a masters in paleontology."

"We didn't think a masters in paleontology without any form of educational degree would get me a teaching job, which I needed to find Rangers." Though really it was them who found me. "Besides I like teaching. I like mentoring too." Even if I seem to be very bad at it right now.

Perhaps seeing just what I'm thinking Zedd finally allows some sympathy into his eyes and gives in to my wants even if just a bit. "I'll tell you what Thomas why don't you go to Hayley's café for a bit and I'll clean up here and handle the kids. Alright? I'll even lecture them just like Zordon would."

"I can't go to Hayley's I was just at Hayley's when the destruction of my lair occurred. If I leave again I might come back to find the house burned down."

"You're cute when you're overdramatic and paranoid." Standing and taking me by the arm he begins leading me towards the exit as this doesn't seem to be up for debate any longer. "Now go. If you don't want to go see Hayley again then go for a walk. You like walks. Just you and nature okay? I promise I will have this place cleaned up the kids horribly punished by the time you get back, okay?"

Seeing as I'm not being left with much choice I head for the tunnels giving the lair one last look. "Fine, but the lair better be clean and the kids suffering when I get back, understand?"

"Got it… Right after the pizza gets here."

-ooooooooo-

(20 min. later….)

"I don't see why he's so stubborn about it. What's wrong with being mentors? If you can't be an active Ranger mentoring the current ones is better then nothing." Kicking a rock out of my way I continue towards the Cyber Space for some Hayley perspective on the matter and a bagel…possibly a smoothie too.

"I suppose some people just don't appreciate the perspective of a has-been."

Looking up at the snide and baiting voice I barely hold back a groan of annoyance as I see the leather clad female who is also unfortunately my current boss. "What do you want Elsa, I'm off the clock."

Smirk still in place as we're both aware that I am unfooled by her disguise of glasses and a pants suit, she nevertheless lets my comment slide. "What's the matter Tommy, feeling a little washed up?" Stretching my name out in a manner which makes my skin crawl, she continues to try and get a rise from me. "A little under qualified? A little…trapped?" Trapped?

Before I can respond I'm grabbed right on cue by five tyrannodrones which materialize behind me. Ah trapped, clever.

Moving to throw them off I don't have time as an invisaportal opens over head dragging us all through. Could this day seriously get any worse?

-oooooooooo-

And it got worse. Strapped to an operating table, no powers, no help, and at the mercy of whatever Mercer has turned himself into, it's gotten a lot worse.

Struggling against the too tight metal cuffs, which are currently holding my wrists, ankles, and neck in place, not to mention greatly reducing my air supply and circulation, I give a growl at the mutated scientist currently looming over me. 

"So nice of you to join me Thomas."

Cringing as he uses my proper name I give what I hope is an adequately unfearing response. "Really didn't have much choice in the matter now did I."

"No I suppose not." Moving around the laboratory we currently seem to be located in he begins absently examining jarred specimens on the rows of metal shelves lining the walls. "Though I must say it was much easier to get you here then I had originally anticipated. Easier and perhaps even a bit disappointing due to your lack of struggle." Lack of struggle? When did I even have time to struggle? The tyrannodrones swooped in, grabbed hold of me, and swooped out. I was practically teleported onto the table.

"Well far be it for me to disappoint. Tell you what how about you let me go and then we'll try this again at a later date. One when I'm feeling a bit more feisty."

"Your wit will not save you this time Thomas. If any thing it will actually bring you more harm than help." Turning back to me annoyance showing clearly on his face, or what remains of it, I'm quickly reminded of the fact that Mercer never was a fan of my sarcastic humor. Of course on that same note I was never one of his superior attitude.

"Then why don't you move it along and tell me what you want so we can get this show on the road because frankly I've been though this kidnapping crap so many times in the past it's getting more then just a little old."

Hand suddenly grasping my left cafe he squeezes painfully hard, making me grit my teeth to silence the scream wanting to come. "You've gotten your one warning human, that is all you will get. Next time you will be punished."

Point made he releases my leg, but not before holding up his bloodstained claws for me to see. "Now as for what I want, your little pets have become quite a nuisance for me as of late, especially since they have gained the aid of those loathsome little gems. Where exactly did they acquire those I wonder." Giving me a look as if expecting an answer despite his earlier warning for me not to speak, he really is messed up isn't he.

"I really wouldn't know. As you're well aware I'm no longer an active Ranger."

"No you're not. You are however someone who knows much more then he lets on, which is why I've brought you here. I've recently come into the possession of a certain item of interest. Care to take a guess just what it might be."

Rolling my eyes as I'm unable to really do much else I allow my mouth to run away from me once more. "No but by all means do tell, the suspense is sure to kill me."

"There's that wit again." Hand coming down to strike me across the face I feel my head whip to hit the table, the metal collar holding my neck in place cutting into my jugular just enough to leave a biting mark. 

"Now as I was saying I've recently come to own a very interesting item. One I believe you know a great deal about." Moving to one of the shelves he removes a chunk of what would appear to be energized amber, which holds some sort of dark object inside. Not waiting for a response, he continues, bringing the football sized mass closer to my face. "I believe you refer to it as a dino gem." Oh my god.

"It can't be."

"Oh but it is. You know it is. I'm almost certain you can feel the power radiating from within its confines." Bringing it nearly close enough for me to touch, he pulls back at the least second perhaps having second thoughts. "However there is the small little matter of it being confined inside this crystallized substance. The creature from which I bought it had unfortunately been unable to free it himself, thus he was willing to part with it for a small price. And myself being the master mind that I am, well let's just say I felt fairly certain I would have it freed before long."

"I take it things didn't go quite as you planned." My tone dry and uninterested, I make certain to keep a close eye on the object in question, not wanting it to be taken too far if it is in fact some how a morphing gem.

"No, the gem is incased in a substance I unfortunately cannot break down into all of it's individual properties. Not to mention there seems to be some form of external power charging it. A power I assume you know a good deal about." Coming far too close to my face, he is definitely pushing the boundaries of personal space. "Which is why you are here. You will help me free the gem from it's protective shell so I might use it to combat the new little pets you have acquired."

"And if I don't?"

Almost looking pleased by this, he quickly moves to a far table retrieving a very large, very sharp looking scalpel. "If you don't I will simply have to try and extract the information I need myself. The choice is yours to make."

To be continued…..


	8. Showing Mercy

Summary – Zedd is furious and more than Mesagog will pay.

-o-

Showing Mercy

Zedd

-o-

(Back at the Dino Lair…)

"Where is he?!" Ready to shake the answers I want out of the female, I continue to pace the lair in agitation as the children wisely stay out of my way. Twelve hours, twelve hours he's been gone without so much as a word or warning. Where could he be? What could have happened to him? No not what _who_. And I know who too damn it! When I get my hands on that half lizard split personality son of a bitch, oh just wait. Dark Spector will tremble before me after he sees what I'm going to do to this bastard.

"I can't get an exact location. I need more time." Continuing to try and get a lock on his old power signature, Hayley grumbles in annoyance as the computers do not seem to want to cooperate with her today. 

Moving back to her and making my agitation known, I continue to stress the importance of finding my mate and fast. "He doesn't have more time. Find him!"

Pausing in her typing and giving me a look, her voice remains calmly annoyed. "Okay screaming in the ear, not helping." And neither is your human level of intellect.

"Move." Having enough of her lack of progress while Thomas is no doubt being tortured, I all but push her out of the chair and take her place at the main consol.

"Oh sure the woman with the PhD in science and computer engineering can't locate the missing person, but the ex-sorcerer who can't even operate the microwave, he's going to doing an interdimensional search." Sarcasm matching that of Tommy's level, she stands glaring at me, hands on hips as I type in lines of code I struggle to recall from my academy years.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Ever the voice of reason as she reminds me so much of Thomas when he was her age, Kira dares to step up, attempting to coil our fear induced anger for the time being. "Could we maybe focus on the fact Dr. O is missing and save your fight for later?"

Knowing the girl is right, I nevertheless am unable to help one more jab at the human woman. "She started it."

Apparently feeling the same as myself her response is expected. "Did not."

"Did so." About to say more I'm suddenly cut off by a shrill beep, indicating I've found what I need. "Got him."

"That's impossible, move." Shoving me aside, Hayley looks disbelievingly at the information appearing on the large screen before us. "That's not him that's an invisaportal."

"Right, which will lead us to him. Duh." Standing and letting her have the chair, I ignore Kira's sigh and Hayley's huff, before moving to teleport to the location of said invisaportal. With any luck it will lead me to at least Mesagog's base of operations, once there I should be able to locate Thomas fairly quickly. "Now if you're done questioning my greatness maybe you could get back to work while I go rescue my mate."

Catching me before I can focus enough to escape though, the woman's ever growing annoying voice stops me once more. "At least take the kids!"

Cringing at such a suggestion, I look back at the waiting children with distaste. "The kids." She cant' be serious. What would I do with the children? This is not some monster battle that requires their piddly little powers. This is my mate, my partner, my lover who is in danger. It is my duty to step in and save him not theirs.

"Yes the kids. The ones who actually have power with which to fight Mesagog."

Growling at the implication that I am in fact powerless, I quickly hold out my hand calling upon my staff. "I have power."

"Scary." Looking at my staff with disinterest, she quickly opens a drawer under the main counsel and removes a weapon of her own. "Scarier." Throwing the blade blaster at me, she shakes her head as I catch it with my free hand, looking at the gun unhappily. "Use it. The kids will show you how."

"I dislike guns." Throwing it back to her having no desire to carry a firearm, I look back to the current Rangers. "As for the children I can move faster on my own."

"That's great and speed is going to help you get Tommy out of there and fight Mesagog at the same time, how?" I honestly do not know if I wish to kill this woman or bring her into our bedroom. At any rate I can certainly see why Thomas is so fond of her.

Making certain to keep my own voice level now, I give her a superior look. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Unimpressed by my bluff she turns back to her computer. "Take the kids." Damn it.

"This is exactly why I stopped dating females." 

-ooooooooooo-

Standing with the children around the area of the invisaportal I point my staff towards where I'm fairly certain it is, releasing a low level blast of energy to react with it's own power.

Smiling as a burst of green opens up a few yards away I look back to see the young Rangers jump back in surprise. Kids.

"Whoa check it out." Pointing towards the rip and possibly still leery of it after her own capture by Mesagog's lackeys when she'd first acquired her power, Kira stays understandably just a bit closer to me than the boys.

"You're sure this'll lead us to Dr. O? I mean what if we just end up at another portal on the other side of town?" A reasonable concern, Ethan nevertheless though seems to forget that I am well knowledged in just how such things work.

"It won't the power signature that was shown on the computer is too great for it to be such a short link up. It'll take us to his base, it's just a matter of me feeling Thomas out once we get there." Hand clutching the green power coin I still wear around my neck, I only hope we're not too late to keep him from a great deal of harm.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." A human after my own heart Conner is more then ready to take off at a run for the portal. 

"Right just remember to stay together and what ever you do don't let them get the-"

Cringing as a flash of dark green illuminates the portal, dimming down to reveal a hoard of tyrannodrones, Elsa, and Zeltrax I heave a weary sigh. "-drop on you."

The leader the little band, Elsa steps up to play spokes person. "Sorry to crash your little part. Was that rude?"

Apparently having her own issues with the leather clad skank, Kira takes up the response. "Extremely. So why don't you move you're trashy self out of the way so we can have a little chat with your boss."

Not used to being stood up to by the looks of it, and certainly not by children, the woman is having none of it. "The only way any of you are getting through this portal is in chains."

"How about we compromise." Taking his stance and watching as the others follow suit, Conner calls out their morphing code. "Dino thunder power up!"

Moving aside as the three now costume clad Rangers take fighting stances I make certain to keep my eye on the portal. I need to get through it damn it and while I don't have a problem moving Mesagog's lackeys out of the way myself it will take far too much time and power. Two things neither Thomas nor myself have right now. "I need you three to get them down here."

Seeming to know exactly what my plan is, Conner gives a nod before going with one of his greater strengths, his mouth. "So what Mesagog was too busy to come take care of us himself? Had to send his flunkies to do it? And what a group you are. A handful of over grown lizards, a hooker, and whatever the hell you are. Seriously like what are you anyways Zeltrax aside obsessed with Dr. O? A robot? A windup toy?"

Picking it up Kira continues the baiting knowing where Conner is going. "Maybe he's just really ugly. I mean you see what Elsa and Mesagog look like; if he's part of that little group chances are he's probably missing half his face. And speaking of faces you might wanna tone down the black make up cuz seriously it makes you look like a raccoon on crack."

Having enough of the Yellow Ranger for one day, Elsa raises her sword in fury completely forgetting the fact they were most likely assigned to stay in front of the portal and let us bring the attack to them. "Attack!" 

Moving further away from the group as the fight begins I absently take out a tyrannodrone or two on the way towards the portal. With any luck the kids should be able to defeat them fairly quickly and join me, though I've no intention of waiting for that to happen.

Jumping through the portal without a second glance I feel myself teleported almost instantly as my stomach lurches in protest.

Landing only a few moments later and taking a minute to hold down my breakfast as the crude teleportation definitely needs some fine tuning I glance around the dimly lit corridor. Now which way? 

Taking hold the coin with my free hand once more I try my best to feel the human out, knowing I definitely should have paid better attention to how to do such a thing back when I was in school. Come on, come on he must be here. Just give me something. Anything. A smell. A sound. A marking. A- 

"Aghhh!" -scream of pain.

Taking off in the direction of the faint scream I follow the winding hallways like a bloodhound until finally coming to a rather large looking partially opened doorway. Reigning in the urge to simply burst in as one of the impulsive Rangers would I pause just outside glancing into the spacious laboratory.

"I grow weary of this self sacrifice." Catching sight of my soon to be dead enemy I watch as he throws something very sharp and very bloody onto the floor. Moving to the other side of the room and finally giving me a look at just what he was doing I feel my blood turn cold. 

Lying upon what seems to be an operating table of sorts is my mate bound, naked, and badly injured. Fresh cuts marring his chest, legs, and even head all still oozing blood he releases a low moan of pain clearly struggling to keep from surrendering to his tormentor's wishes. 

"Are you ready to be cooperative yet, or shall we continue?" Cooperative? What the hell could he possibly want from him?! 

"I won't help you free the gem." Sounding much closer to defeat then I've ever heard him, he closes his eyes in exhaustion and perhaps even fear as a strong hand is brought down with deafening force onto another table, shaking it and sending several contents spilling onto the floor. 

Gem? What gem? What is he going on about? But suddenly I know as my eyes fall onto the object in question. Sitting on a shelf and giving off a powerful energy is a large chunk of Eltarian ambergrist, a dark stone safely stored inside. A morphing gem. He has a fucking morphing gem. 

Feeling an entirely new wave of rage wash over me I am momentarily blinded from it as I try everything in my power to not snap my staff in half. There is only one way to acquire morphing gems and that is from members of the Council of Light. Members like…no, no, no I am not going to even entertain such a notion because I've no proof it is a dino brand gem, the brand Zordon collects, nor am I even going to consider how this son of a bitch could have gotten one when unable to leave this planet and travel to Eltar. No, I will right now focus on Thomas and saving him, then, then I will disembowel Mesagog, yes, good, good, then and only then will I take care of this new development. Breathe, just breathe Zedd. I'm certain there is a perfectly logical explanation for how he has such a thing. Breathe for a bit longer. 

"You will tell me." Okay breathe later, save the human now. Returning to Thomas a pair of pliers in his clawed hand he takes hold of his face signaling that it is definitely time for me to move. "Perhaps this will help loosen your tongue."

"I think it's only fair to tell you exactly where I'm about to shove those pliers." Moving into the room and fixing the mutant with an icy look I really dislike how close he still is to Thomas. I need to situate myself between them if I really wish to be effective. 

"Who are you?" You're kidding right?

Looking at my staff and raising a brow, I really do have to wonder about this latest generation of villains. "Are you fucking serious?" Looking at Thomas in a disbelieving manner forgetting I should be reassuring him right now, I ask again. "Is he serious?"

"Zedd save the wounded pride for later. The gem, get the gem." Oh yes the gem. Breathe, breathe. 

"Thomas this is hardly the time to worry about a rock. Now save your strength while I show this moron just who's the big bad on this planet." Taking stance and silently thanking the human for making me spar with him practically every other day to work his own energy out, I can't help but wonder just how this creature is going to fair in hand to hand combat being as big and slow as he looks.

"You have no idea what you are bringing upon yourself human." He thinks I'm human? Well then isn't he in for a surprise. 

As soon as the pliers are down and his hand off of Thomas I attack striking out with a well aimed kick to his solar plex and smiling as it sends him across the room. "Hate to disappoint you, but not human."

Recovering fairly quickly, he let's out a low and clearly unhappy growl. "No matter, you will still suffer horribly for your interference." 

"Geez I hope I never sounded that lame when I was evil." Both of us on the offence now we attack head on each kicking, dodging, and striking with much more skill then I believe either of us anticipated the other to have. 

Catching him in the head with my staff I smile in pleasure at the satisfying cracking sound which results from the contact, only to find that the strike itself is ineffective as it has apparently only stuck the very hard outer layer of bone protecting his skull. So unfair.

Managing to catch me across the face during my momentary shock of failure, I feel my head whip to the side knowing almost instantly that if I was in fact human he would have snapped my neck with such a blow. Alright so apparently I'm not the only one playing to win here. Right then.

"That all you got?" Moving back just a step to be free of his kill zone, I try my best to play off the stinging pain which is currently running up my neck.

Hissing at me in aggravation, he responds quickly. "I'm just getting started." Straightening and catching me off guard as his hands are suddenly placed on his head, I wonder briefly if I've actually managed to hurt him more then he let on, only to have such a thought abruptly yanked away as my own head begins to sear with blinding pain.

Dropping my staff to the ground and crying out as the clatter of it hitting makes my ears nearly bleed, I drop to my knees lost for what the hell is happening.

"That's right, submit to me." Submit?

Forcing my eyes open to see him standing over me, hands still on his own head I suddenly realize just where the agony is coming from. Is he psychic? Is he a telekinetic? Does it matter? Just stop him!

Releasing my head but still unable to move from my spot on the floor I grasp blindly for my staff, only feeling a small sense of relief as I manage to finally grasp it and with all the force possible strike out at his legs.

Hitting at least some part of him, I breathe deeply as the pain clears almost instantly from my head and I'm able to focus once more. "Nice trick, now here's one of mine." Locking on him and knowing he'll regain his balance any moment I focus all my power onto my free hand watching as a small ball of red and black energy begins to form over my palm. 

"Your magic tricks are no match for my power." Really now. We'll let's see about that shall we.

"Energy orb, strike!" Throwing the now fairly large ball straight at him I smile in satisfaction as it hits, sending him to the ground momentarily stunned. Not waiting for his retaliation my staff is brought down hard across his head and neck this time definitely doing the damage I want. "Who needs magic tricks, when you have raw power dumb ass."

Catching my breath and still a little woozy from his attack on my brain I take a moment to catch my breath before wiping the blood from my mouth and moving back to my opponent's unconscious form. "Little more fight then I expected him to have but it still ends the same." Lifting my staff I prepare to end this entire mess.

"Zedd no!"

Staff poised over his chest I look back at the shout from my mate glaring at the fact my act of vengeance has been interrupted. "What? You want to do it?" I'm not sure if that'll work or not considering how thick his scales are and how clearly weak Thomas is after his ordeal. Still though if he wishes to try…

"No, I don't want it done at all. I don't want him dead." 

"…because you wish for me to torture him first?" Receiving a negative head shake, I'm clearly missing something here. 

"Mercer is still in there. If you kill him you kill Mercer." I'm not really seeing the problem here. "Please just leave him and get me up."

"You're serious?"

"Yes." Humans. I just for the life of me do not understand how their reasoning and logic works. 

"You're positive?"

"Zedd please."

Looking at the down mutant once more and knowing that killing him will upset Thomas more then reassure him right now, I in the end let it be and lower my staff unhappily. "Humans."

Moving to the table and snapping the locks on the collar and cuffs immobilizing him I still cannot believe he's making me spare the psychotic lizard just so he can save the equally psychotic human which is mingled with him.

"Thank you." 

"Don't thank me, next time I see him I will kill him." Helping him up carefully and wanting nothing more then to simply take him in my arms and carry him out of this hellhole I'm thwarted as he gives a very noticeable flinch to my touch. 

"I can walk." Sliding from the table before I can stop him he stands unsteadily, arms wrapped protectively around his midsection. Oh what's this now.

"It's not a matter of if you can it's a matter of if you should. And with the amount of blood you've lost plus the overall trauma of the events that occurred it would be better if you let me carry you until we get back home." Reaching for him again I feel my suspicion rise as he tries weakly to pull away for a second time. What is wrong with him? I'm well aware he doesn't like to show weakness but this is completely ridiculous there's absolutely no reason for him to…

Stopping in my advance as my senses pick up an unmistakable scent that I have thus far been too preoccupied to notice I grab hold of him quickly pulling his struggling and protesting form to me. 

"Let go! Let me go damn it!" 

Grip tightening unconsciously I take a deep whiff of him just to be certain. "He touched you." Voice a menacing growl, I feel old and very dark power that I had long since buried quickly resurfacing in me. "He fucking touched you."

"Zedd…" Voice pleading and small he cries out as I release him abruptly, turning back to go finish what I'd started with Mesagog. Son of a bitch! Touch what's mine! How dare he! "Zedd don't!"

Ignoring his cry of protest this time, I raise my staff once more only to find my arm suddenly grabbed pulling me off balance just enough to make me pause. "No, Zedd no don't do it!"

"No?! No why?!" Whipping back around and barely stopping myself from smacking him across the room, the darkness getting the better of me, I instead push him off fully intending to finish this matter once and for all. "He dares touch you and you want to let him go?!" Unable to help the rage in my voice as I do not understand how he can wish to protect this disgusting maggot I only vaguely register his fearful cringe, knowing somewhere deep down that I need to calm down before I do him more harm then good.

Doing his best to be unintimidated he pushes himself up slowly to stand as steadily as possible. "I told you Mercer's still in there. If you kill Mesagog you kill Mercer. And Mercer didn't do anything." Seeing that I really could not care less he continues in a highly pained voice. "It would be like killing me when I was the Evil Green Ranger." What now? "I know what it's like to be forced to watch yourself do things that you don't want to do. I've been where Mercer is now and let me tell you it is hell. If you kill him because of something he's not able to stop, something he didn't even do then I will leave, because it means you don't understand me at all and you don't care to."

"Thomas."

"Yes?" Looking semi-hopeful he is in for a very rude awakening. 

"That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard in my life." 

To be continued……..

Awww Tommy got molested. I'm so mean. No anal sex was preformed though so that's something right?


	9. Don't Touch That!

Summary – You know what they say about the best laid plans…

-o-

Don't Touch That!

Zedd

-o-

"Thomas."

"Yes?" Looking semi-hopeful he is in for a very rude awakening. 

"That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard in my life." 

"What?"

Shaking my head at his stunned expression I reluctantly move back to him. "This has nothing to do with understanding you and what you've been through. I'm all too well aware of what you've been through and I am probably the only person on this god forsaken planet who ever comes close to understanding you. This isn't about that. This is about you not wanting more blood on my hands. About you being afraid you're going to lose me to some darkness because I can and will still kill when it's needed."

Heaving a sigh and knowing I've got him down, he slowly wraps his arms around me holding on for all he's worth. "This is about me knowing you're better then this. Don't kill him. We both have enough innocent blood on our hands and despite what you think Mercer is innocent. His death isn't needed yet, not when there's still a chance he could be saved."

"He hurt you."

"You'll hurt me more if you kill him. I don't want to lose you, but I will if you give into the darkness I just saw in you. All it takes is one time Zedd, one time and everything you've worked for is gone. That kind of dark power, that kind of rage, it's addictive and you know it. You know it better than anyone." Damn insightful little brat.

"Zedd?! Dr. O?!" 

Cursing as the shout comes from the corridor I move to the control panel hitting the red button and closing the door before we can be interrupted. 

"That won't stop them for long." No, but long enough to get you decent and give me time to calm down a bit more.

"Long enough." Pulling him off of me and shaking my head at his worried look I focus my energy on a quick, but fairly detailed glamour. "Be still or I might put you in plaid." Running my hands over him and watching as a black t-shirt, tan pants, and black boots slowly materialize over his damaged skin I only step back when I'm certain it will remain on him as I want. "Not very fashionable, but it'll do until we get home."

"Dr. O are you in there?!" As the children reach the door and begin pounding I take one last look back at the still unconscious Mesagog. 

"I could make it quick."

"No." Taking my hand in his and apparently not about to budge on the matter, he presses his lips wearily to mine. "Just take me home okay?" Stupid bleeding heart.

"Fine." Hitting the button again I watch as the doors slide open allowing the three still uniform clad children to fall in. "Oh look the cavalry's here. And just in the nick of time too."

"Be nice." Rolling his eyes and smiling reassuringly at his rangers he releases my hand slowly to go and greet them. "Should have figured you guys would try and save me."

"Apparently we're a little late." Looking at Mesagog and then to her teacher Kira studies him closely not seeming completely convinced by his act. "Are you okay Dr. O?" Hand coming up to try and touch his bruised cheek she lowers it again when he takes a small step back. 

"I'm fine. Had worse." Somehow I doubt that. "We should get going before Zeltrax and Elsa show up." 

"Don't worry they'll be untangling themselves for quite a while. They actually had the nerve to try and chain us up." Shaking his head at their stupidity, Ethan continues his voice laced with triumph. "They learned pretty fast to never try that again."

Nodding in agreeance Conner adds his two cents to the mix. "For real. It'll probably take a blowtorch to get them apart." 

Forcing a proud smile in place, he is clearly striving to not let them know just how bad off he is right now, but after having to withstand Mesagog's abuse, plus stand up to me, it's clear he's beginning to falter. "Good job guys. Let's get out of here though just in case." 

Moving calmly to the shelf and grabbing the ambergrist before he can I give a reassuring smile. "Wouldn't want to forget our little souvenir now would we." I believe I'll first beat Zordon over the head with it, then when he's laying unable to move, his brain- assuming he has one -oozing out of his head I'll shove it so far up his backside he'll-

"Here let me see that thing."

"No!" Dragging myself away from my too pleasant thoughts of revenge I barely pull the stone away from my mate's outstretched hands in the nick of time. Can't let him touch it. No way. No how. All it takes is one touch. One bit of contact for the damn stone to bond with him and bam he's out playing with death again on a daily basis. Not on my watch. Lowering the urgency in my voice as I know I've already shaken him by my earlier focus on killing Mesagog, I repeat myself in a much calmer manner. "No, it could be dangerous. I…uh, the energized substance surrounding the stone, it's from Eltar and I'm not certain how it will react with your human genetics. It's best if you just let me hold onto it for the moment. Alright?"

Frowning but giving a small nod, he relents with clear disappointment. "Alright. Let's just get out of here." 

"Good idea."

-oooooooo-

(30 min later, Oliver residence…)

Closing the bedroom door and praying that the small sedative I managed to give him will help him sleep for at least a short while, I head back downstairs to find the children and Hayley all waiting expectantly.

"He'll be fine he's sleeping. Go home." Still battling my inner rage over the entire matter I leave it at that heading past them to the lair entrance. 

"Wait that's it? He's fine and sleeping?" That's it female, now beat it. Following after me Hayley is apparently not having it. "What happened there Zedd? What did Mesagog do to him?" 

"It doesn't matter, I'll take care of it."

"Like hell you will." Grabbing my arm and having enough of my temperament and lack of information, she pulls me back to face her. "You know what I get that you're his boyfriend and Eltarian and some supposed ex-big bad but here's a little news flash for you, you're on my turf now. He is my friend, my family, and while you were off finding yourself for how many years it was me that was looking out for him. So you will fucking tell me what is going on with him or I will beat the living crap out of you before marching upstairs and finding out for myself." Eyes blazing and fingers tightening almost painfully on my arm, she actually makes me take a moment wondering if perhaps she's not actually capable of harming me.

"You don't want to know what happened, human."

"Try me." Try her. Fine, she wants to play with the adults, fine let's try her.

"Mesagog captured him to use him to free a dino gem that I am almost ninety percent certain Zordon planted for him to get a hold of despite my desire that he never become a Ranger again. And during said capture when Thomas refused to cooperate and tell him how to free the gem, Mesagog tried to cut the information from him and when bored with that sexually abused him. Now I have the gem which I am never ever going to let Thomas touch as I want him to live past the age of twenty eight, and I am going to contact Zordon who I am almost certain is on Earth right now and invite him over so I can snap his spinal cord in to little tiny pieces. Okay?"

Releasing my arm as I finish my explanation in a very homicidally sweet voice the red head gives a satisfied, but clearly disturbed nod. "Okay."

"Good. Now please go back into the livingroom and take the children far far away while I carry out my errands for the day." Reaching the trap door in the kitchen I give her one last look and piece of advice. "Oh and while I respect you greatly for how you defend yourself and Thomas, if you ever grab me like that again you will lose that hand."

"Says you." Turning and walking away, she really is something else. 

"Yeah says me." Muttering to myself as I enter the lair dropping down the steps and moving to retrieve the chunk of ambergrist I'd thrown onto the work table when we'd returned I feel my anger make another appearance as I see it's gone. 

"You know that saying about the best laid plans."

Turning slowly and with forced calmness I let my eyes fall onto the blonde haired, iced blue eyed, white dressed man, an evil sneer marring my face. 

"It really is true. They all go straight to hell." Smiling softly he unfolds his hand revealing the black gem, no longer in it's protective shell. "Hello Zedd."

"Zordon."

To be continued…..

If you'd like to see a pic of Zordon or the model I'm using for him in this story just let me know and I'll send it to you.


	10. Best Laid Plans

Summary – Zordon tries to protect Tommy and Zedd from a rather dark future.

-o-

Best Laid Plans

Zordon

-o-

"You're looking…pissed off."

"Gee I wonder why." Tilting his head in mock thought he continues, his voiced laced with immeasurable amounts of rage. "Could it be because you gave a morphing gem to a psychotic dinosaur that you knew would go after Thomas to gain access to it? Or could it be that you completely ignored my desires that the human never become a Ranger again as I wish for him to live and thus went around my back planting said gem in the hands of the psychotic dinosaur that you knew would go after Thomas to gain access to it? Or could it _possibly_ be that you are a self-centered, maniacal, tool of the Council, son of a bitch who completely ignored my desires that the human never become a Ranger again as I wish for him to live and thus went around my back planting said gem in the hands of the psychotic dinosaur that you knew would go after Thomas to gain access to it?!"

Allowing him to complete his rant I wait patiently for him to finish before daring to spur him on once more. "So been a busy day has it?"

Anticipating his reaction I side step in the nick of time as he lunges at me, causing him to miss by no more than an inch or two, hitting the main computer desk with a rather telling crash. "Honestly Zedd, over eight thousand years old and you still have the impulses of a teenager."

Climbing to his feet and cursing a blue streak under his breath, he gives me a glare of death before resituating himself. "You. Die. Now."

"I would love to comply, but I just have so much to do today." Taking a seat fairly certain he won't attack again, at least for the moment I roll the black dino gem between my fingers heaving a weary sigh. "How is Tommy?"

"Like you care."

"You know I do Zedd." More than I should actually. Same as Zedd. Why oh why do I have to become involved with the troubled ones? If it's not Zedd trying to destroy civilizations and overrule planets it's Tommy giving Eltarian technology to unstable humans and causing scandals upon scandals for the High Council. Scandals which I might mention I am still having to cover up and defend him on.

"Really? Is that why you gave that over grown lizard a morphing gem? Is that why you let him grab Thomas, knowing he was unprotected from nearly anything that creature decided to do to him." 

"I thought he would get hold of the gem before anything happened. That's why I put it in the ambergrist, no one aside a power holder would have been able to break it. All he had to do was touch it and the gem would have broken through to get to him." Honestly how hard is it to get him to touch a stone? "He should have had the gem in less then five minutes of his capture, defeated Mesagog, and gotten out."

"Yeah well that's not what happened." Snarling and in a flash of speed he has the stone from my hand holding it up between near shaking fingers. "Mesagog is smarter then your every day monster, he knew not to let him touch it. Instead he bound him up, tore off his clothes, sliced open his old wounds, and when that got old used him for his sick little pleasure."

Sitting up straight at this, I give Zedd my full attention. "What?"

"You heard me. He has an unhealthy interest in Thomas that's been clear from day one, but until now I've managed to keep him out of harms way. You however ruined all that with your little strategic plan. A plan I might add which failed in every aspect. It got my mate hurt, he didn't get the gem and he never will, and now Mesagog knows what his weaknesses are." This wasn't supposed to happen. I never meant for the boy to get hurt. Damn it, I keep making mistakes. 

"Where is he?" Getting up to go and check on him myself, needing to make certain he's alright, I'm gestured to sit back down by my companion. 

"He's sleeping, you're not going to go wake him up now. Besides I already looked over his injuries they're taken care of and as for the other there's nothing I can do until he wakes up and I can talk to him."

"I'm sorry I never expected that to happen."

"Yes well it did oh great one and what's worse there's absolutely nothing I can do about it!" Voice raising once more as he begins to work himself again, I can see this is going to be anything but a calm meeting. "You know I can understand and even respect him trying to torture the information from him, but to dare and cross that line…" Still battling the tidal wave of emotions coursing through him he this time at least forgoes attacking me to instead slam his fists into the nearest wall, carving out a rather decent sized nitch as he does. "He had no right to touch him like that! None!"

Understanding how he feels as I in fact feel the same, I nevertheless continue to keep a reign on my own emotions so he can finish working his out. "Did you kill him?"

"No."

Raising a surprised brow at his extremely disgruntled response I press further truly curious as to why he spared this creature's life. "Why?"

"Because the human begged me not to." Eyes blazing he looks ready to destroy something else. "Said it wouldn't be right. That Mercer the human Mesagog is still tangled up with would die too. Like that matters. Two for the price of one in my eyes."

"But innocent blood on your hands in his." Understanding exactly why Thomas would stop the act of vengeance now I heave a sigh as it still seems to be eluding Zedd though. "He doesn't want to lose you Zedd."

"Not you too!" Throwing his hands up in frustration he really can be dense at times. "He is not going to lose me over one kill! Just because I take out a psychotic, mutated, rapist, that does not mean I'm going to rejoin the dark side."

"Doesn't it?" Moving calmly and cautiously to him I do my best to phrase my wording very calmly. "Look at how you're behaving Zedd. Your rage is getting the better of you. Instead of being with your mate comforting him after what was done to him you're down here attacking me and destroying your base. You didn't even kill Mesagog, but yet your blood lust is peeking. You're…you're behaving like…

"Like what?" Voice a snarl daring me to say it, he attempts to glare me down.

"Like Zarek." Ducting quickly and barely avoiding his fists, which I knew would come at the mention of Dark Spector's son, I reach out grabbing him before he can take a second strike. Pinning his arms to his sides, I continue quickly. "Look at yourself Zedd you are behaving just like him! You're not after Mesagog for Tommy you're after him for yourself because he took what was yours, because he bested you by capturing your mate! You're putting yourself, your blood lust first and Tommy last! The boy is right if you carry through with this he will lose you because I will not be able to protect you any longer! You will die Zedd just as Zarek did and Tommy will become you because of it!"

As the last words leave my mouth and finally hit home he suddenly stops his struggling instead going limp in my arms. "W-what?"

"He will be so angry, so lost and hurt over your death at the hands of the Council he will become what you did Zedd and you know it. Do you really want him to go through all the pain you endured? Do you truly wish for him to suffer so much?"

Pulling away when I allow him to as he now seems to have become almost numbingly calm, he shakes his head sadly. "You know I'd never hurt him."

"Then control yourself better. I'm aware you have darkness built up inside you Zedd. That's been clear for more then a few thousand years. You can't harness the type of power you did and still do without it consuming at least a part of you. But it is your choice to allow it to take over or not. Today is the closest I've seen you come in a very long time to surrendering to it and frankly it worries me. I'd be very surprised if it didn't Tommy as well."

Suddenly groaning and sinking down into my vacated chair he puts his head in his hands. "I scared him." 

"Yes we've already covered that-"

"No you don't understand, I mean I really scared him. I…I nearly hit him when he tried to stop me from killing Mesagog. I know he saw the strike coming before I stopped and pushed him away instead. Damn it I keep screwing up!" Don't beat yourself up you're apparently not the only one.

"You didn't screw up. You stopped yourself from hurting him, that's something. But Zedd…" Rubbing my eyes and praying he at least takes this into consideration I decide to give it one more shot. "He needs protection. Today just proves that he not only needs some form of it from his enemies but also from you, if in fact you should one day lose yourself to the darkness. If he has no powers to protect himself with he will die and very possibly by your hand."

Remaining silent for a rather long stretch of time he slowly uncurls his hand looking at the black gem still held there. "I am not going to let him be some tool for the Council to beat up and use."

"Neither am I. I have more power then any of them now, you know that. Being stuck in the middle of a power grid for over four thousand years, I could take down the Council with a flick of the wrist if I so desired. I will not let them harm Tommy, or you as long you're both under my protection. You have to trust me on this. He's safer with the power Zedd, we both know it."

"If anything happens to him I will kill you." Standing slowly and apparently having made up his mind he moves for the stairs. "And that's not a threat, it's a promise."

"I know."

To be continued……..


	11. Back in Black

Summary – Zedd gives Tommy the gem but only in exchange for a promise.

-o-

Back in Black

Tommy

-o-

Sitting up on the bed, knees drawn up under my chin I continue to watch the special on sea serpents really just wishing to lose myself in the show long enough to forget about the day I've had.

This of course doesn't happen easily as the antibiotics Zedd eased onto my wounds are still burning ever so slightly, just enough to remind me of the injuries there. Just enough to keep picking at the corners of my mind. Just like the claws which not only tore my flesh but sickeningly caressed it. Just like the look of pure darkness and rage filling Zedd's eyes when he found out. 

Letting my head fall and releasing a miserable groan I briefly consider going to find Zedd and requesting a stronger sedative as whatever he's already given me is not working well, only to dismiss the idea still unsure of what type of mood he may be in.

"You're still up?"

Looking up at the surprised but oddly enough soft voice, I wonder if perhaps he took something himself. "I couldn't sleep."

Moving into our bedroom slowly and almost cautiously he sits down beside me on the bed, hand coming out stroke through my hair soothingly. "It's been a hell of a day huh." Understatement of the century. "I'm sorry Thomas. I'm just, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. I wasn't careful and-"

"No not that. Though that probably is in a way my fault too, but right now I'm talking about earlier. How I behaved towards you it was inexcusable. I under no circumstances should have pushed you or raised a hand to you. No matter how angry I was." Taking a deep breath and looking for all the world like he's been through hell himself, he shakes his head smally. "I want you to know that I'd never want to harm you. Not for anything."

"I know." 

"However sometimes what we want isn't what we can do. Thomas I can make the conscious decision to change. To behave and do what's right. But I have held dark power for so long that it's never going to leave me. Not fully. What you saw today, that's a part of me I can never change or eliminate. All I can do is try and repress it and control it. Before you I never really had a reason or desire to do either." Raising a hand to cup my face gently he looks carefully into my eyes. "I love you, but it is still a very real possibility that some day something might happen where I could pose a threat to you."

Swallowing hard and knowing he's right, knowing it all too well after what I saw in him earlier today I give a shaky nod of understanding knowing he wouldn't tell me unless he was truly worried about it.

"So that's why I'm going to give you something. Something I really never wanted you to have again for fear of losing you. But I see now it's the only way to keep you safe as ironic as that seems." Opening his free hand and showing me the black gem from the laboratory, the gem Mesagog wanted me to free he holds it out shakily for me. "If you want it Thomas, really and truly want to hold the power again all you have to do is take it."

"It's a dino gem." Ignoring the rush of questions racing through my mind, most of which involving how it got into Mesagog's hands, I study the gem carefully though not yet reaching out to take it. "It's mine?"

"Yes." 

"You're sure?"

Hesitating only a moment, knowing it's my only chance of surviving not only Mesagog and possibly other members of the Evil Alliance that may still be holding a grudge but also him if he was to ever lose control, his response comes in a strong voice. "Yes."

Reaching out to touch the stone my fingers nearly graze its shimmering surface when he suddenly pulls it back. "There's just one catch." Isn't there always. "If you do this, I need you to make me a promise."

"What promise?"

"You have to promise that if I ever get too far away, let the darkness over take me fully, to the point where I may actually hurt you, you have to kill me. It will not be a choice between you or myself, you will choose you and you will do what you have to do to save yourself. Agreed?" Just couldn't give me the gem could he. Not enough I will be battling monsters again. Balancing a normal life with that of a Ranger again. No just has to add in being the grim reaper for him if he has a complete mental break. Well guess what it's not happening.

"I can't do that."

"You have to. Because I have to know that you will be alright if something happens. Thomas you never saw half of what I was capable of. I was incredibly subdued around you from the start. I…what Mesagog did to you today I could do worse. You have to promise me." 

"Zedd I will chain you up, lock you in a cage, or ship you off to the far reaches of the galaxy, but I will not kill you so you can either give me the gem so I can help the kids fight and protect myself against whatever may come my way, which may very well include you at some future date, or keep the thing and run the risk of Mesagog getting hold of me again." Unable to help the small shiver that runs up my spine at that thought I close my eyes against the worry I know is clear on his face. 

"I could protect you."

"You can't protect me forever Zedd. And honestly I wouldn't want you to. I don't want to be your pet or your burden, I want to be your equal and I can't do that if you feel the constant need to hover over me for fear of what might happen when you're not around. I know you're afraid of losing me one way or the other but at least with the gem I have a fighting chance." Seeing his continuing turmoil I heave a weary sigh taking his hands in mine and guiding him to place the gem down on the bedside table. "Are you that afraid I'll die on the battle field? I've carried powers and fought longer then any other and I'm still alive. I'm a good fighter Zedd I won't be taken down easily."

"It's not that. At least not all of it." Struggling to work through whatever it is that's plaguing him he finally tells me something I don't think I'd ever really thought of. "If you hold the power again what good am I to you? What would you need me for? I'm aware of how selfish that sounds, I never claimed to be unselfish though. I want what I want and I normally get it. However there are exceptions. I just… I don't see what will stop you from growing tired of my presence if you in fact don't need me to at least a degree. Why would you stay?"

"Because I love you." Swallowing hard as the words leave my mouth without thought, the very words I'd struggled to say only weeks prior, I wrap my arms around him as tightly as my wounds will allow. "I don't stay with you because I need you Zedd, I stay with you because I love you and I want to be with you. Besides who else would put up with my crazy insecurities like wanting to keep my shirt on when we have sex, or taking thirty minute showers, or make me soup from scratch when I get sick."

"Hayley?" 

"Okay first of all ew, she's practically my sister. And second really not my type. She's nice all but just a little too good. I prefer my mates to be a little more dangerous and evil." Smiling as I use his word for what we are, I lean my forehead against his accepting the kiss that's offered for my reassurance. "I love you so much and aside you trying to kill me there's really nothing you could do or offer that would make me leave."

"In that case I demand you allow me to take care of you for the remainder of the day."

"What?" Laughing as I'm suddenly picked up off the bed, still a little unnerved by the fact he can do that so easily thanks to his species much greater strength, I wrap my arms around his neck praying everyone's gone home as I'm carried bridal style out of the room. 

"You heard me. As your mate it is my duty to tend to you when you're hurt and pet you are despite your bravado very hurt right now." Entering the main bathroom and flipping on the light with his shoulder he places me down in the tub gently before starting up the water. 

"Hey still dressed here!" Scooting back from the water as I'm still dressed in my black boxers and blue t-shirt I'd changed into when we'd gotten back to the house, I give him a bit of a look. "And what about the gem, are you going to give it to me or do I have to sign a contract saying I won't leave you before hand?"

"You can have the gem after I tend to you. Just let me enjoy you being powerless for a few more hours alright." Oh brother.

Sighing, but deciding I can at least give him that as I know he gets a small thrill out of being naturally so much stronger then me, a strength which I can almost balance out when morphed, I give a nod of agreeance. Besides I'm still not exactly feeling up to much now anyways.

"Good. Now get undressed I'll be right back." Taking off once he seems certain I will not, he really is weird at times.

"Get undressed, get in the bath, don't eat that, don't touch the gem, stop setting the alarm for six in the morning. Geez I pick the bossy ones." Still though he's at least an attractive and caring bossy one, I suppose that's something. 

Still caught up in my musings and random thoughts about the gem still waiting for me in our bedroom I'm only brought back to the current situation as a rather annoyed growl meets my ears. "You're still dressed." 

Re-entering the room a bottle of Dawn dishwashing soap in his hands he gives me an impatient gesture. "Come on off with them, and before you get into it I don't care what you say the shirt is coming off too. So don't even start with me."

Rolling my eyes and stripping off the now soaked clothing I hand it over to him watching as he tosses it in the laundry basket. 

"Good, now here this should make you at least partly happy." Dumping in the dishwashing soap and seeming pleased with himself as the water begins to fill with white bubbles, I finally see what he was going for. A bubble bath. Cute. 

The gesture almost too sweet, I offer a humorous jab pleased when he snickers. "What no rubber duck?"

"Maybe next time." Killing the water as it reaches my stomach he quickly strips off his own clothing before urging me forward and sliding in carefully behind me. "Lean back."

Doing as asked and unable to help the small flinch as our skin makes contact, I silently curse myself for letting what Mesagog did affect me so much. It wasn't even that much really, all he did was fondle me and run that disgusting snake like tongue up my neck, and it's not as if I haven't been with Mercer, still though…

"Shh, relax pet, not going to hurt you." Nuzzling against my neck and placing soothing kisses along my jaw as I know he felt the nervous shake it's clear he's going to go back to handling me with kit gloves for the next few days, our rough and tumble sex placed on hold till he feels certain I'm past what happened there.

"I know." Bringing his arms up around my waist I do my best to get situated, very glad for the large tub he had installed when he was designing the bathroom. "Just jumpy I guess."

"Think you're jumpy now wait until you go downstairs."

"Why? What's downstairs?" It better be something good because I seriously don't think I can take much more trouble today.

"You really want to know?"

"Not anymore, but I suppose I'd better find out as it's probably something I'll either have to fix, replace, or stop from burning the house down. You didn't try to use the microwave again did you?" Honestly who doesn't know you don't put tinfoil in a microwave, please tell me.

"No and you know what if you're not supposed to put that shiny metal stuff in the microwave they should say so on a warning label for crying out loud. I still say you should have let me sue." Yeah wouldn't that have been a successful use of our time and money. 

Deciding it's best to get him off of this particular train of thought before he once again tries to convince me to bring the microwave manufactures to justice I return his focus back onto the original topic. "Anyways, so what exactly is downstairs?"

"Huh? Oh yeah right downstairs. Probably eating all our food the freeloader." So it's a person then. Conner? Ethan? That's about it considering he said 'he' and those are the only two male friends of sorts we have. 

"He who?"

"Zordon." 

"Zordon?!" Sitting up straight and ignoring the flare of pain the jerky movement sends through my wounds, I twist around to look back at the still calm Zedd. "Zordon is here? Here in the house? In the house downstairs?"

"Calm down pet, it's not like it's James Marsters or anything. It's just Zordon." Rolling his eyes and pulling me back to him he is being far too calm about this. "Still annoying, still bossy, still an ever constant pain in my ass Zordon." Leaning his head back he closes his eyes with a sigh. 

"But, but why is he here?" Growling as his hold on me tightens just enough to not allow me the freedom of fidgeting and turning again, it would seem I'm going to relax whether I like it or not.

"Why else, to be a constant pain in my ass." 

"Zedd." Drawing his name out in a pleading manner, really just wishing to be free of his arms and the bath now so I might go see Zordon finally in the flesh, I tug at his arms fruitlessly.

"Thomas be still, this is supposed to be a relaxing bath and comforting gesture, however if you keep begging and squirming against me it will end up being anything but." 

About to ask just what he means by that I stop myself as I can suddenly feel what he's driving at pressing against backside. "Well I wouldn't have to squirm if you'd let me move a little."

"No because I know the second I let you go you will be out of this water and racing downstairs to see that moron. Now lay back and for crying out loud please relax and settle down." Voice demanding but at the same time holding clear desperation and concern he really is trying hard to help, even if it's just getting in my way at the moment.

"Fine." Giving in and figuring I at least owe him the opportunity to 'comfort me' after forbidding him to kill my tormentor and rapist I reluctantly settle back down against his chest, mind still on our company though. "But I still want to know why he's here." As a rather troubling idea bites into me I struggle to look back at his mainly peaceful face. "It's not because he wants you to go back with him is it?"

Breath suddenly in my ear he gives a tired but nevertheless amused chuckle. "No I think it's safe to say that is definitely not what he's after. To be honest I'm not exactly sure why he's here aside to deal with the issue of seeing that you got the black gem. Beyond that though I imagine you'll just have to ask him yourself." 

"Do I even want to know what he has to do with Mesagog and the matter of the gem?"

"No you definitely do not." Tone leaving no room for argument, he sits up a bit straighter hand reaching for the washcloth on the side of the tub. "Besides I already took care of it. And before you get mad I know you don't like for me to interfere or behave as if you need me to protect you, but this, this had to be dealt with by me, please just trust me on that."

"Alright." Knowing he wouldn't have stepped in if he wasn't either deeply concerned or homicidally mad, I sit up at his urging moaning in a mix of relief/pain as my back is washed as gently as he can. 

"I'll put more medicine on your wounds after we're done. The majority of the cuts aren't very deep, they shouldn't cause you much pain for more then another day or two. Especially after you receive the power of the gem. Let me know if I get too rough though alright?"

"Okay." 

Moving to my chest I remain compliant allowing him to wash me fairly certain he needs the comfort of touching me more then I do at this point. Fingers following the washcloth and soap. Brushing against a particularly bad gash under my ribs his apologies come even before I'm done hissing at the flare of pain. "Shit, I'm sorry Thomas." Bending forward to offer a soothing kiss to my mouth he finishes the act of cleaning fairly quickly apparently not wanting to prolong the lack of medicine on me much longer. 

-ooooooo-

"Feel better?" Both of us now dressed in dry workout pants and t-shirts he climbs back onto the bed with me, arms coming around my middle pulling me to lay back down with him.

"Much." Stifling a yawn and allowing my eyes to close I give one last look to the black gem still sitting untouched on the nightstand. "You?"

Hand coming up to grab the gem, he resettle beside me with all the fluid grace of a cat. "Not yet, but I will." 

Feeling the stone pressed into my hand as I begin to slip off into a much needed sleep I can't help but smile as the sudden rush of warmth and power washes through me.

"Please be careful Thomas. Just please be very very careful."

To be continued…….


	12. My Ranger

Summary – Zordon explains just what he's gone through for Tommy. 

-o-

My Ranger

Zordon

-o-

(Next morning…)

Leaning against the doorframe of the master bedroom I watch the two people who are most valuable to me finally sleeping peacefully. My ranger and my friend both wrapped up in each other arms, both snoring softly, both drooling just a bit on one another.

Shaking my head and stifling a laugh at the sight I move slowly and quietly to them, knowing the instant my hand comes to rest on Tommy's arm that he's been given the gem. "Finally." 

Shaking the human gently and shushing him quickly as he bolts up eyes flying open in panic I press my finger to his lips indicating that he keep silent as I definitely do not need Zedd involved in this particular morning chat.

Studying me intently for a moment perhaps still deciding if he'll obey the silent command or play it safe and wake Zedd after all, he in the end does as asked tilting his head quizzically at me.

Carefully removing Zedd's arm from around his waist I gesture for him to follow me out of the room, watching with what I hope is an encouraging smile as he again does so without rousing his black haired, egotistical, pain in my ass guard dog.

Closing the door after him and leading him downstairs to the kitchen I allow myself a small chuckle as his astonished voice finally meets my ears. 

"Zordon?" I knew Zedd would inform him of my presence. If anything to at least complain about it.

"Hello Tommy." Allowing him another few moments to study me carefully, and doing the same to him in return I find myself rather surprised by his own appearance, forgetting I suppose how fast humans age and mature. "You've grown up."

"You've…got a body."

"Technically I always had one, just the image portrayed on the viewing tube at the Command Center, well let's just say it was my father's idea of a suitable punishment for allowing myself to be trapped in the grid to begin with." Giving a dismissive gesture not in the mood discuss hostile family relations right now I turn to the kitchen cabinets removing a few choice pans. "Would you like some breakfast? Neither you nor Zedd came back down last night to eat so I'll assume you're rather hungry."

As his stomach suddenly gives a demanding growl he flushes lightly before giving a nod. "I think we were both just too tired after everything."

"Yes I imagine you would be." Moving to the fridge and bringing out a cartoon of eggs and package of bacon I feel a stab of still fresh guilt as I see his eyes lower and body tense just a bit. Smooth Zordon, very smooth. "You just can't keep yourself out of trouble can you. I swear you must have some sort of target painted on you with how often you get kidnapped."

Relieved to see a small smile form at my attempt to interject a touch of humor into the too serious situation I start on his and Zedd's breakfast knowing as soon as it's done the once evil sorcerer will be down here demanding his portion. 

"Speaking of trouble how are you and Zedd getting along? Is everything going well?"

"Yeah, it's good. He said he helped you. After you were freed from the tube or grid or whatever it was." Helped drive me in sane you mean, why yes then he certainly did.

"Yes well we both have our own definition of the word 'helped'. If you're asking did he keep me safe while I recovered and regained my strength, then yes he did help. But if you're asking if he did that without giving me a continuing migraine with his constant barrage of insults and childish behavior then no." 

Laughing and shaking his head, he takes a seat at the kitchen table relaxing just a bit more. "Yeah sounds like Zedd alright. But he does have his good points too." 

Smiling and knowing all too well that he's right I nevertheless urge him to continue talking hoping to get him into enough of a comfortable state to begin the all too serious conversation I have planned for this morning. "Do tell."

"Well he's very selfless when it comes to people he cares about, even if he won't admit it he shows it. He cares about people even if I think that scares him a little bit. He's charming, attractive-" Smiling happily at the last one and clearly having thoughts that I most likely do not need to know about he continues after only a brief pause. "-caring, helpful, aside from the evil thing he's pretty amazing."

"Yes he is. I'm pleased to see I was wrong about your infatuation with each other. It would seem you've given him a reason to pull himself out of the darkness he so willingly surrounded himself with so long ago." To a degree at least. "Though I do wish he'd stop coloring his hair as I know he's only doing it to distance himself from who he was." Why he insists on keeping it black is still beyond me.

"Wait what? You mean his hair's not naturally black?" 

A bit surprised by his question as I had expected Zedd to at least inform him of matters concerning Eltar or at least eltarians in general I shake my head. "He hasn't told you? Thomas all eltarians have extremely light colored hair and eyes. Zedd's hair is the same blonde color as my own, his eyes a glassy purple, he uses his sorcery to keep it black and eyes dark." Or has it been so long that it's actually beyond his control now? I suppose I'll have to ask him. If it's actually gotten to that point it means the darkness really has melded with him.

"So all eltarians look like you? Isn't that kind of…boring? I mean if everyone looks the same."

"Features are different. Height, weight, figure, facial characteristics. It's just the eye and hair color really that signify if one is eltarian or another species that might be on our planet at the time. Though…there are other ways. You would most likely be recognized as a human very quickly there."

Looking very interested now, he raises a brow curiously. "How?"

"Well you wouldn't have the correct feel. Eltarians have a heightened sense of hearing, smell, sight, and as I'm sure you've noticed with Zedd strength. You don't…" Making a slightly lost gesture uncertain of exactly how to describe it to the human I go with the most basic description I can find. "You don't sound or smell quite right. You're a bit shorter then most eltarians even though I'm aware you're average height for a human male, you don't have the correct natural scent that all eltarians have, your voice while soothing and powerful lacks the fluid smoothness ours has, and of course your hair and eyes are far too dark. This of course doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you I'm sure the majority of the population would find you very attractive and a rare find, but they would know you were human or another species closely related to one almost instantly." Thinking it over and slightly amused, I don't stop myself from allowing one more comment to follow. "Most likely everyone that saw you would wish to take you home as a pet." 

"A pet?" Looking less surprised then I had expected he simply interjects a bit of logic into my theory. "Zedd told me it was illegal for eltarians to have humans as pets anymore." Ah so Zedd has informed about certain things from our home world.

"It is. Has been for several thousand years now. However there is always the black market and despite the fact that you wouldn't be there for the purpose of being a pet if you ever did wish to see our world chances are the younger generation would still wish to take you home and treat you as such if they got hold of you." 

"Hm, kids." The absent comment catching me by surprise, I'm once more reminded that he is in fact not a child himself anymore. Not a child I should have to coddle or speak softly too about his mistakes. 

"Indeed. But I seem to have gotten off topic." That in mind I get down to business. "Tommy has Zedd told you why I've come here?"

"He said it involved the gem, but that that was taken care of. Beyond that he said he didn't know." While it's true I've yet to inform Zedd of my plans to speak with the human about his own latest scandal, I however am very certain he had a feeling it would occur.

"You're not a child anymore Tommy, you have very good deductive skills. Why do you think I'm here?" Voice just a bit harder then it was a moment ago I continue to fix his breakfast, my back held to him. 

Squirming just enough to be noticeable, his answer comes with brief hesitation. "Mesagog?" Close.

"And?"

Clearing his throat and knowing exactly where this is headed, he taps his finger on the table nervously. "What I did?"

Despite the fact he is no longer a child it would seem that he is determined to draw this out as if he was. "Do you have any idea what it is you did?"

"I do, but I have a feeling that it's a lot worse from your point of view then my own." I suppose that would all depend on how bad you think it is.

"You're an intelligent adult Tommy how bad do you think it is?" When he mutters out a very soft 'very' in response, I continue wearily. "To put in perspective for you, what you did, giving that unstable human eltarian grid technology, and what then resulted from it, it's punishable by imprisonment and permanent mutilation if the Council got their way."

"W-what?" Voice wavering and looking certain he's misheard, I only wish that was true. 

"Imprisonment and mutilation. Traitors to the Council of Light normally end up branded, literally as such and then imprisoned for a predetermined amount of time." Sometimes I honestly think we're worse than Evil Alliance. They simply kill or banish their traitors, but no with my father on the Council you better believe any punishment will be painfully drawn out and over dramatic. Asshole.

Going to say more I'm beaten to it as I suddenly hear his heart beat increase drastically. Turning to try and settle him realizing too late just how I've presented this information I see him open his mouth doing the one thing I'd really hoped to avoid. "Zedd!" Nice Zordon, very nice. 

Moving to him and sighing as he's up from the table and backing away much like a caged animal, I hold up a peaceable hand. "Number one please don't do that, as I do not want to listen to that hot tempered idiot go on another half hour ranting streak. And number two I did not say I was going to harm you, so kindly calm yourself before you have a stroke."

"You work for the Council, Zedd may have skewed views on things but something we both agree on as we've both seen it first hand is that you are firstly a tool for them." Ouch. Though I do suppose I deserve that after all I put him through. Still though that does sting just a bit.

"That's harsh Tommy." Even if not wholly undeserved. "Especially after I just spent the last two months threatening said Council with death if they did not agree to leave you alone as you are now under my protection."

"What?"

"As I was trying to say before you panicked, while the Council wishes for you to pay for your crimes despite the good intentions of them I however have just spent the majority of my recovered time stopping them from it." I probably should have said that first, yes?

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he's not wholly convinced. "How do you know I had good intentions when I gave him the technology?"

"Because I told him. Just like I told him to leave you the hell alone about it." Great. As we're joined by the clearly angry and still half asleep Zedd I know whatever else I have to say is now going to be lost due to his interruptions and unnecessary protectiveness. "Do you just not listen when I talk or does your brain just filter out anything not centered around you?" Running a hand through his sleep mussed hair he moves to stand just ever so slightly in front of the human.

"Go back to bed Zeddic, this conversation does not concern you."

As a sudden bout of snickering occurs from his mate along with the repeating of his name, "Zeddic?" Zedd scowls heavily in my direction. Ah he never told you that was his fully name huh. Thought as much.

"That's right Zeddic Dereke." Smiling as this only gets the evil one in even more of a twist I barely duct in time as a plastic cup that had been sitting on the counter is thrown at my head. 

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Zeddic?" Still laughing and looking back at his now fuming mate Tommy is too amused by this new bit of information. 

"Yes, Zeddic." Teeth clenched and fists balled at his sides he fixes the human with a withering glare. "Now never call me that again. Ever."

Holding his hands up but yet still unable to fully wipe the smile from his face Tommy gives a reassuring nod. "Fine fine, won't call you Zeddic. Pfft Zeddic" 

"Thomas…"

"As amusing as this little drama is, I'm going to have to ask you to continue it after I finish talking to Tommy." Checking on their breakfast just to make certain it's cooking alright, I turn back to give Zedd a pointed look. "So if you'd excuse yourself Zedd."

"Not going to happen." Arms crossed and apparently still untrusting of anyone when it comes to the safety of his mate, he refuses to budge much to both my and Tommy's annoyance. 

"Go." The one word spoken sternly, Tommy directs him to the livingroom. "I'll be fine Zedd."

Not about to be swayed so easily, he shakes his head. "That why you called for me?"

"I panicked." Shrugging as if it's not a big matter the human gives him a firm nudge. "If it happens again you can rush back in and save the day, but for right now it's under control so please go watch TV while I finish talking to Zordon. Okay?"

Looking between the two of us and clearly struggling with his protective nature and desire to not end up sleeping alone, he finally, reluctantly relents. "Fine but if he so much as says one bad thing about you I'm wrapping his head in tinfoil and putting it in the microwave." Micro-what now? 

"Deal."

"I'm watching you." Giving me a parting scowl, he turns and leaves us to our own devices once more, no doubt planning to listen in from the other room.

Smiling smally after him, Tommy shakes his head absently before refocusing back on me. "He means well."

"So did Barbra Bush's mother but look what she released upon your world." Shaking my head at his raised eyebrow, I remind him I've been on Earth for a good bit of time, if not just recently then certainly before I was released from my glass prison. "I watch a lot of CNN."

"Loser!"

Scowling at the shout from the other room, Tommy's response to his immature other is amusing to say the least. "This from someone who watches 'My Little Pony'! Now stop eavesdropping before I tell him where your dolls are hidden!"

"They're action figures!"

"Yes, that's what he called his stuffed animals when we were in school." Rolling my eyes and trying my best not to get caught up in old memories of the very cute, very kind little boy that he used to be I force myself to refocus back on the task at hand. "But we'll talk about that later. We still need to get business out of the way."

"I'm not really sure what you want to get out of the way. It sounds like you know everything that happened involving Mercer and my stupidity. You said you're not going to hurt me or throw me in prison right? I mean aside all that I'm doing my best to fix it with the help of Zedd and my new tea..." Trailing off and rubbing his neck in uncertainty he's unwittingly hit upon the next issue.

"Your new team. Seems Zedd put those gems to good use." 

"You knew he took them."

Giving him what I believe he'd call a 'duh' look, I turn off the stove and begin fixing their plates. "Did you honestly think I didn't?" As he gives a shrug in response I continue calmly. "As I said I'm very well aware of what's been going on here. I know what you did and why you did it. Even if I wasn't clear on all the details when Zedd originally ran off with the gems I knew him and you well enough to know he would most likely give them to you to help with the situation."

"So if you're okay with that…"

"Then why am I bringing it all up?" At his nod I set the food onto the table before having a seat and gesturing for him to do the same. "Because you've placed both of us in a very bad situation. As I said I'm now responsible for you and I do mean that literally. Anything you do from here on out I will have to defend to the Council. It's not enough I threatened them into leaving you unharmed the same as I had to do for Zedd, if anything were to happen to me or I was forced to go somewhere far away enough that I wouldn't be able to watch over you they would most likely act very swiftly to carry out their own brand of justice. In other words you're life is still in danger and mine is now put on hold."

Swallowing hard and looking to be a mix of fearful and shamed his reply isn't exactly what I had expected. "What about Zedd? You said you had to do the same for him? Will they go after him too if something happens to you?"

Uncertain if I should be touched by his passion to protect the other idiot, or furious at his lack of comprehension I answer as calmly as I can. "Zedd is hardly my top concern Thomas. He has managed to elude the Council for several thousand years. He knows how to keep himself safe with or without me. You however are human. You're easily harmed and even more so easily captured."

"Which is why I agreed to let him have the gem." Not what I need right now, Zedd. Reentering the kitchen and taking his place at the free plate of food, he begins stuffing his mouth apparently having enough of me lecturing the human. "He'll be fine you windbag, stop scaring him already."

"I'm not trying to scare him I'm trying to keep him alive." Fist clenched I am getting more then fed up with his interruptions. 

"You're trying to be a jerk. The Council has him on the hit list, big whoop. In case you didn't know we pretty much already figured that. Don't really need to tell him detail by detail what they could, but never will get the chance, to do to him." Ignoring the food in his mouth he raises his fork like a dagger in a dramatic gesture. "Besides they ever try I'll gut them like the Trloian pigs." What a charming visual to go with breakfast.

Placing my head in my hands and trying my best to figure out just where I went wrong with these two I not for the first time thing that perhaps I should have just stayed in the tube. It was nice in there. Nice and quiet at least.

"You know what would be helpful, if of course you're THAT concerned for his well-being. Let me bond with him."

Head snapping up at such a suggestion I'm now certain he's lost his mind. "Not on your life."

To be continued…..

Geez that was a long winded part.

Okay now you know Tommy isn't loving this talking about him in front of him thing. Nope s'gonna be baaad when he finally gets a chance to speak up again. And what's 'bonding'? Is it like marriage? Something concerning power? Guess you'll have to wait till next week to find out. 'evil laugh'.


	13. My Ranger Part 2

Summary – Zordon and Zedd battle over Tommy's future. Tommy isn't amused. 

-o-

For Life…Literally

Tommy

-o-

Watching the two continue to go back and forth as if I'm not even present anymore, I find my temper beginning to rise. This is exactly what I was hoping possessing the gem would stop. I am not some object to be bantered over, some pet who can't think for himself. Who do either one of them think they are deciding my fate for me, telling the other what I will or won't do.

Just about to put a stop to this I'm beaten to it as Zedd makes one more suggestion. "You know what would be helpful, if of course you're THAT concerned for his well-being. Let me bond with him."

Head snapping up at such a suggestion as if Zedd's lost his mind, Zordon's response is quick and set. "Not on your life." This could be interesting.

"What's bonding?"

Ignoring my question Zedd continues to argue his case, seeming to pick up more resolve at Zordon's too quick refusal. "You said yourself he's too vulnerable as a human. This could solve that."

"Excuse me but what is it?"

Shaking his head and standing, he sets himself against the table glaring the other eltarian down. "Solve it? It could very well make things worse! I'm trying to convince the Council the boy has a lick of sense as we both know you clearly don't, and what do you want to do you want to have him bond with you?!"

"What is bonding?" My own voice rising right along with my anger at being completely ignored, I swear they're both about two seconds away from having a face to face chat with the floor. 

"Oh you want to talk about sense do you?! That's really funny coming from someone stupid enough to let me trick them into walking straight into the fucking morphing grid in order to 'save' me!" And this conversation is no longer about me.

Getting up from the table I move slowly and calmly to the junk drawer located just under the silverware drawer in which we toss tools and other miscellaneous items we're too lazy to put away. Digging for a moment as the argument continues to rage on behind me I finally find the item I need before returning to the two overgrown children.

Placing the whistle in my mouth and leaning right between them so their certain to hear me with their oh-so-excellent heightened sense of hearing I let loose a shrill blow.

Hands coming up instantly to their ears, both fall back in their seats crying out in pain and protest. 

Dropping the whistle from my mouth I pocket it before calmly sitting back down as well. "Are we done now?" Getting only pained grunts and mutters I take that as a 'yes' and continue. "Good. Now that I have both of your attention I ask again, what is bonding?"

"Geez, and you think he needs protection." Shaking his head and rubbing his ears soothingly, Zedd looks lost for who to growl at now. "And to answer your question, assuming I heard it right among the ringing which is now most likely a permanent fixture in my ears, bonding is an old practice which was forbidden several thousand years ago. It's where two different species combine enough of their blood to change the actual genetic structure of one of them. The species with the dominate genetic make up is normally left unaltered while the other is normally altered into a half breed I guess you'd call it."

Sighing at my lost look, Zordon clarifies, be it reluctantly. "What he's saying is if for example you and Zedd were to bond you would both exchange a large amount of blood. Since he's eltarian and thus stronger and more advanced genetically then you are he would be left unchanged his body simply absorbing and filtering your blood out whereas your body would absorbed and be taken over by his, it would change you. Give you attributes he has such as greater strength, a longer life span, heightened senses. Mind you none of it will be to the degree a true born eltarian's is, but your abilities would definitely be far above a human."

Finding this sounds fairly good from my standpoint, I recall the other little bit of information that came with it. "And why was this forbidden?"

"Because our species is selfish and stuck up."

Sighing and shaking his head, Zordon waves Zedd's response off. "It was banned because half-breeds were either being used in illegal fighting rings or killed. They're considered muts, not one species not another anymore. Most species find this fairly disgraceful and it was becoming so bad that…" Trailing off and seeming to rethink the rest of his statement, he continues in a much more subdued tone. "It was just very bad Tommy. Several innocent creatures were suffering for something that most of the time wasn't even their choice."

Knowing I most likely shouldn't push the topic much further I can't quit silence the scientist in me. "What if two different species just bred normally then? Would their offspring be considered a half-breed then?" 

"No." Shaking his head and picking it up Zedd is obviously reconsidering his early suggestion after being reminded of past problems by Zordon. "The dominate species' genetic material would be all that would show in the child. If for example an eltarian mated with a triforian the eltarian attributes would be what would show. The child would be viewed as one of us and it wouldn't matter who his parents where. Interspecies relationships aren't really frowned upon."

"Only bonding." Finishing for him Zordon sits back nothing much left to say.

"But it could be done." Ignoring both of their surprised looks, I continue calmly. "If Zedd and I wanted to bond, it could be done, couldn't it."

"No." Voice stern once more Zordon is having none of it. "It's not an option Thomas." 

"Why? I'm already an outcast on your planet. The Council is already out to exterminate me. You said yourself I don't have a chance if something were to happen to you. That is why you wanted me to have the gem right? So I had a chance to protect myself. Well I hate to tell the both of you but that little rock isn't going to do me any good if I get the power stripped away from me." Catching the small flinch Zedd fails to hide, I know he's now thinking of the same thing.

"It's happened before in case you've both forgotten and it will damn well happen again if the Council or Evil Alliance gets their way. You want to keep me alive you need to give me more. A way to protect myself when neither one of you is around. A way I don't have to depend on external power."

Despite the logic that is there Zordon still seems unmoved. "What you're asking will put you in even more danger. You think the Council of Light hates you now, if you do this it will be a declaration of war to them." 

"Well bring it on." Tired of hiding and running from those self-absorbed idiots who seem to think are above everyone and thing, I give the two present eltarians a cold look. "I'm tired of doing things their way. By their rules. I told you I wouldn't follow them when I agreed to take the white powers. My stand hasn't changed. And as for Zedd, no offence but what does he have to lose? They're already looking to put his head on pike, like this would make any bit of difference."

"He's got a point you know." Receiving a glare from the blonde, Zedd holds up his hands in defense. "Just saying."

"Just encouraging is more like it. Besides you know what bonding entails, it's a very draining and briefly painful procedure. Not to mention you'd be permanently bound to one another. What he feels you'll feel too. If he's in pain or rage you'll know it and vice versa."

Noting the small smile this last bit of information brings, Zedd shakes his head. "Not seeing the down side." 

Rolling his eyes, Zordon heaves a sigh. "No you wouldn't would you."

"How is it painful? What does it entail?" Wanting to know more about the matter now as it apparently isn't a simple procedure, I look at both of them expectantly. 

Looking as if he just wants me off of the topic, Zordon doesn't seem to realize I'm not letting him off that easily. "The exchange of blood is done ritualistically. You would both be bound together, right hands linked, and a dagger plunged through both of your palms. Your necks would then be slit in a very precise location and manner before being pressed together. The entire matter takes roughly two hours. However if you factor in recovery time it will be close to a week if not more for Zedd as he will be the one to lose blood and not gain any usable back from you."

"Oh a week in bed, how ever will I survive." Giving me a rather knowing and feral smile, it would seem I at least have one of them on my side as Zedd brushes off the groaning Zordon. "Oh wait I know, with lots of touching, and chocolate sauce, and lack of clothing while I-" 

"Enough. It is not happening and that's final."

"Says you. Hate to tell you Zordon but you're out numbered here. If the human wants to do it and it'll help keep him alive and with me for a longer period of time, I'm all for it." Shoving the last of his food into his mouth and clearing his plate from the table, it would seem that we are going to bond whether Zordon likes it or not. 

"And when he goes on a killing spree again, will you be all for it then?" 

What now? Looking back at the still sitting calmly blonde, I narrow my eyes suspiciously at his cryptic response. "What?"

"Have you both already blocked out what's occurred not more then twelve hours ago? Zedd you harness a large amount of evil energy. It's absorbed into you. What do you think will happen if you exchange blood with Tommy? Yes he'll gain things such as heightened hearing, strength, and life, but what else will be given? We can't predict how he'll receive the darkness that resides there also." Shit, I hadn't thought about that. However…

"Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe a little power is what I need."

Clearly surprised, but not unpleasantly so by my response, Zedd gives a small and thoughtful nod. "He was pretty sexy when he was evil."

Head in hands and knowing he's lost Zordon really should know better then to get into it with us by now. He's had to deal with both on a one-to-one bases in the past; did he honestly think he stood a chance with us together now? "You're both out of your god damn minds."

"It's power Zordon. It doesn't control you, you control it, remember? It's all about what you do with it." Pausing to look at me carefully, Zedd settles down somewhat looking as if he's won the argument. "He'll do good things with it. We both know that. Give him a chance, give us a chance."

"And if it goes wrong?"

Giving a shrug, he answers with casual disinterest. "Then the Council of Light is in for one hell of a bloody ending." Hm, can't say I very much dislike the sound of that.

To be continued……..

Only like…3 more parts till it's over? Something like that. Sorry not much happened in this part again. Next part is more exciting.


	14. Bound by Blood

Author's Notes - Only one more part after this one, yay! Then I'll start on the fifth installment 'A Purple Illusion'.

And anyone who thinks this is semi familiar, season 2 of 'Buffy' folks, Spikes ceremony to kill Angel and thus restore Drusilla's health. 

Summary – Zedd and Tommy are bonded. 

-o-

Bound by Blood

Zedd

-o-

(Reefside Trinity Church, 2 weeks later…)

Two weeks we've had to prepare for this, two weeks to get everything in order and right. You'd think that'd be enough time for the idiot in charge to figure out how not to screw it all up.

Watching through narrowed eyes as Zordon continues to stumble over the words of this stupid ceremony- which by the way I strongly feel isn't needed for the actual exchange of blood -I only hope that he'll trip and fall onto of the incense lantern he's currently carrying around the church to dehumanize it, or whatever he's doing. Honestly don't even see why we had to do it in a church anyways, we don't believe in the same deities humans do. Would it have really offended the great ones to conduct it in the comfort of our own home? And while we're at it are the costumes all that necessary either? Did we really need to be stripped of all clothing save for matching pairs of white pants? White pants which by the way do very little to hide what lies underneath. 

"Stop glaring the others are looking at you."

My attention brought to my mate who is twisting beside me on the alter nervously, I look in the direction his attention seems to focused on, noting that Hayley and the children are in fact watching me closely now. 

Sigh and knowing his annoyance and discomfort is mostly due to the fact the asshole conducting this would not allow him to wear a shirt- despite my insistence that he be allowed to considering the audience we were required to have -I try to keep my response calm and even toned not wishing to upset him anymore then need be right before this matter. "I told you we shouldn't have had an audience, pet."

"They wanted to come though. Firstly to make sure we'd be safe, and second well they're kind of the only family we have that we can share this with and Zordon did say this was supposed to be a ceremony witnessed by our family if done right." Zordon says a lot of things. Mostly to just hear himself talk too.

Just about to tell him this I suddenly stop myself noting the slightly sad look in his eyes at the mention of our lack of family. Perhaps it's not his poor body image that is the root of the trouble after all. Taking his hands gently and pulling his attention back to my face I offer what I hope is a reassuring smile. "What's wrong Thomas? Not having second thoughts on me are you?"

"No, just…I don't know anxious I guess. This'll be okay right? I mean both of us will be alright?"

Pushing my own uncertainty aside, knowing if worse does in fact come to worse I can seal any life threatening injuries on him with my power if fast enough, I give an easy nod trying not to think of the consequences if Zordon in fact fucks it up on me. "Zordon knows what he's doing."

Tone teasing his response makes me smile ever so slightly. "Never heard you say that before."

"And you never will again." Releasing one of his hands and reaching up to touch his neck gently still leery of an incision being made right above his jugular and mine for that matter I try to convince both of us I'm right. "It will be okay. I promise."

Leaning into my hand eyes closing in content he allows himself to be lulled into a relaxed state by my touch only coming up short when we're both interrupted by the rather annoying clearing of a throat. 

Looking up to see Zordon has joined us on the alter, I fix him with a glare as the human pulls back from my hand, face a light pink flush of embarrassment. Jerk wad. "If you're both ready we'll begin."

Meeting my eyes one last time and finding the reassurance he needs, Tommy gives a steady nod.

"Very well, both of you step up here." Urging us to stand on either side of the silver chain he has suspended from the ceiling- hopefully securely considering it is going to have to hold both of our combined weight an hour or so into this matter -he links my right hand with Thomas' left the chain between them. Moving to next tie us together at the waist, the white band of silk goes around our trim forms a good three times as he's apparently taking no chances at us accidentally falling apart during this event. 

Smiling as we're practically nose to nose, I resist the urge to grind against him, knowing he'll protest due to our audience. "Comfy?" 

"Oh yeah. All I need now is a searing pain through my neck and hand and I'll be all set."

"I love it when you're sarcastically aggressive." Pressing a hard kiss to his mouth and really wishing we were alone right now, I pull back only when another hand touches mine and Zordon's voice breaks through our simmering passion.

Silver, expensive looking dagger in hand, hmm perhaps I'll steal it when this is done, he begins the finally part of the ritual seeming to get rather into his role as high priest. Despite the fact he is not one in reality. "From the blood of his blood they bind. From the life of his life they bind. Two souls, guardian of dark, protector of light they bind. Into his heart into his head they bind." Dagger raised behind my hand as I am the stronger one, the giver if you will I know it's about to come and am almost certain my own eyes reflect the slight anxiety seen in Tommy's. 

"With this dagger their blood will flow."

Making certain to time it correctly I move quickly pressing my lips to his once more as the dagger slices through both of our palms, each of our mouths swallowing the other's scream of pain. 

Not even pausing in his actions the small knife appears out of his sleeve, cutting though our necks as we separate. Laying Tommy's against the crook of my own he only steps back when seeming certain we will not move from the desired position. Trust me Zordon we're not going anywhere with the shard of silver currently embedded in our hands and necks bleeding at a slow but steady rate.

"Now what?" Noting that it is Hayley's voice, I realize with dim unhappiness that I am currently facing away from the crowd. Great get off. Can't move. And now can't even make faces at the kids. What the hell am I supposed to do for the next two hours?

"Now we wait. When their heartbeats begin to beat in unison and breathing slows to a nearly nonexistent pace it will be done." Oh is that all. Great just great. I knew I shoulda brought my IPod. 

Oh well as long as the worst of it is boredom, I suppose it's not that big of a deal. After all it's not as if I'm truly in any great pain.

-oooooooo-

(2 hours and 35 minutes later…)

Kill me. Kill me now. 

My hand on constant fire, body shaking in a clammy sweat, head too heavy to raise, I'm as close to dying as I think I have been in a very long time. Certainly not since Thomas was the White Ranger and came to my rescue that day in the park. 

Speaking of which, I recall with more clarity then I've had in the past hour that I am not the only one in this current state of misery. 

Finding it difficult to focus on much of anything I try for the fifth time to raise a hand to my mate's face praying I can elicit some form of response from him. A moan. A whimper. A twitch. Anything to show me he is still alright. Still conscious. Still alive.

Hand not making it more then halfway up his back, I groan as it falls back limply at my side finding it near impossible to even keep my eyes open any longer. "Pet?" Voice nothing more then a raspy whisper I try again, with no better results. "Pet, talk to me."

"Zedd." Eyes remaining closed and body still, his voice is nearly as lifeless as my own. "Sleep now." So tempting. So warm. Tired. Mm he smells good. Like blood and peaches. Hehe peaches. My brain hurts. I am so going to die up here. I'm going to die up here and the kids are going to watch and Hayley will cry, or party, and I'll never get to kill the High Council or fuck my mate again…Sadness.

"I think that's a good idea." What is? Fucking? It is if I had the strength. 

As a strong pull suddenly removes the dagger from our hands and several more ease both myself and hopefully Thomas as well gently to the ground, I moan in relief as cool clothes begin blotting the blood away from my wounds. "Shh easy Zedd you're going to be very weak for several days, you need to rest now. Just rest and let us tend to you." Zordon? Hey where did you come from?

"Thomas…" Trying to see the human, more concerned for how his originally weaker body took to the straining event, I'm forced to remain still by on of my 'friend's' hands.

"Thomas will be fine, Hayley and Connor are tending to him. Rest Zedd. Just rest." Pushy Zordon. Always telling me what to do. Always butting in. Always…always concerned for me… Feeling myself fading, I barely register the continuing string of calming words and touches assuring me both myself and my mate will be alright.

To be continued…….

Was short, sorries.


	15. Evil Is As Evil Does

Summary – The Evil Green Ranger is all grown up. 

-o-

Evil Is As Evil Does

Tommy

-o-

(Oliver Residence, 3 days later…)

Waking slowly and feeling as if something has crawled into my mouth and died, I pry open an eye instantly shutting it again as horribly bright light streams into the room through the only partly closed blinds. 

Who the hell left those open? Geez can't even close the blinds, lazy ass useless humans. Wait, humans. I'm human, where the hel…no, no wait no I'm not. I'm different now. I can feel it. I'm better. Stronger. Blinded by normal sunlight, give me a break.

Eyes closed and body still waking slowly I sit up, pushing away the arm which had been wrapped around me during my rest. The arm attached to the form that all too clearly smells of weakness and pain.

Turning my head to get a better whiff, I blanch at the sent. I know that smell. Weak. Pitiful. "Zedd." 

Annoyance rising to new levels as I think about his ill body drapped around mine as I slept, I rub my arms in displeasure uncertain now if I wish to throw him from the bed to teach him a lesson about touching me without my permission, or just leaving him to rot as he seems to be doing if his scent is anything to go by. 

Zedd. Who does he think he is. Zedd who always thought he was stronger. Zedd who always seemed determined to be in control of me. Zedd who…who gave his strength to me. 

Grabbing my head and suddenly losing just a bit of my new fond anger I take a breath trying to focus.

Is that why I'm feeling this way? Is it because of the bonding? No. No it's because I've allowed myself to be overruled by this disgustingly weak creature. How could I allow him to tell _me_ what to do? How could I bend to his wants? Bend, literally to his sexual appetite. If anyone should have been on their knees during such activities it clearly should have been him! This has nothing to do with the blood we now share; this is about position, power. I'll not forget that again. Shaking my head clear of such annoying thoughts I leave the bed, eyes opening to slits though still stung by the light. 

The sooner I get out of this place the better. 

"They've been out for three days Zordon. That can't be good for them. And what about Dr. O's hair, is it supposed to do that?" 

Pausing as Kira's voice hits my ears with crystal clarity; I turn to look at the closed bedroom door. They're down in the kitchen all of them. Disgusting, feeble, needy humans. Sniffing the air and finding they're also drinking coffee and eating fresh donuts, I dismiss it as the unimportantness that it is. They'll learn their place soon enough, I've no interest to deal with them now though.

Moving to the dresser and looking at my new form briefly I see right away what Kira was apparently referring to concerning my hair. Spikes a bit longer and almost jagged, it's only made all the more noticeable by the now present red streaks running through the black color.

"I'm honestly not certain what that means Kira. It could just be a side effect of the bonding, or…"

Or what you pompous windbag? Why don't you all mind your own goddamn business. Think I need some sort of babysitters. Should beat them all into submission. Especially that higher then thou prick of an eltarian. Make me his little errand boy will him. Think again. 

Opening the dresser and throwing aside the first few pieces of clothing I see, finding the majority too colorful or downright unappealing I in the end settle for a pair of Zedd's leather pants, a black t-shirt, and black combat boots. 

Smiling as the cool leather slides over my skin, followed by the soft fabric of the well-worn shirt, I nearly finish lacing up the boots when a soft groan is heard from the bed. It's awake.

"Thomas? Pet what are you doing? Come back to bed."

Ignoring his request I grab the pair of sunglasses from atop the dresser and slide them on. "I'm going out."

"Wait what?" Sitting up quickly only to grab his head as a wave of dizziness hits, Zedd looks close to passing out, probably only awake now due to the noise I'd been making. "You can't go out, you need rest. Hell I need rest. Get back in this bed right now."

Stopping in my escape I turn slowly, purposefully back to him. He dares order me on what to do? Me who he should be serving? Me who is a forced to feared and respected? Me who is about five seconds away from crushing his vocal cords? 

Keeping my voice as level as possible given the circumstances I favor him with a little advice. "You need rest because you're weak. I am not. I will go where I please and the next time you think to tell me what to do I'd advise you to think again. The only reason I've not punished you for it this time is because you are technically my mate, despite how inadequate you now are. Consider this your one warning, _pet_."

-ooooooooo-

Leaving the room and turning a deaf ear to Zedd's parting curses and protests for me to stop, I move downstairs easily, my bandaged hand sliding over the polished wood of the banister as my boots land heavily along the steps.

Almost to the main room, car keys spotted on the coffee table among other crap I'm once again held up by creatures below me. 

Running to see what the commotion is concerning- as Zedd's ranting can still be heard -the three children, Hayley, and Zordon all stop abruptly upon seeing me up and about. Very well drink in my greatness before I leave, I suppose I can grant them that much.

After all they won't be around much longer as I've no real use for them now. Perhaps I'll keep them as servants though. Servants are always useful, or so Zedd's always told me.

"Tommy?" Voice uncertain and just a bit frightened, Hayley takes a tantive step towards me, the underlying scent of her fear making me smile despite my growing foul mood. 

"Human." Retrieving my keys, I move to be on my way.

"Where are you going?" As if it's any of your concern Connor.

"Out."

"Dr. O are you okay?" Kira. Sweet, precious, always concerned Kira. Almost like the daughter I'd always wished to have. How lovely she'd look begging for her life.

"Better than." Now be wise and allow me to leave.

"Tommy-"

"Thomas."

Taking a breath and looking as if he's preparing to pounce, Zordon gives a nod of agreeance at my desire for a change in name. "Very well Thomas. I believe it would be a wise idea for you to sit down for a moment. You're still recovering from the bond and blood lose and perhaps it's impairing your judgment just a bit."

"My judgment has never been better."

"Be that as it may, I cannot allow you to lea-" Already moving towards me Zordon stops as he's interrupted by the growing increasingly annoying voice of my bed companion.

"Don't let him out of here!" Mate.

Whipping around to find Zedd has some how managed to haul his fragile, unclothed, and strikingly pale self down the majority of the stairs, I watch through narrowed eyes as he leans heavily on the banister looking as if he actually wishes to challenge me. I do hope he doesn't I'd be such a shame to have to destroy what I have a feeling could be a very good fuck. "Silence pet."

Canines bared in defense and anger, he glares feebly at me. "I am no pet, _mutt_. You forget who you are Thomas. You will not leave here until you remember and gain some form of control over the power you've acquired."

"And who will stop me? You?" Chuckling darkly and smelling the fear and anxiety, as well as slight lust welling up in the still present humans, I take a menacing step forward. "You are frail, pathetic, defenseless. You stand no chance against me. I hold your power now."

Turning to Zordon and adverting her eyes from Zedd, Kira looks greatly concerned. "This is going to get really bad isn't it."

"You mean Dr. O being evil and arguing with a naked Zedd isn't already really bad?" Evil? Did I say I was evil Connor? Just because I find myself increasingly annoyed with the fact that I am surrounded by incompetent, weak, useless idiots, I hardly think that makes me evil.

Ignoring the lower creatures Zedd continues to verbally battle against me, refusing to admit defeat. "No, you hold a very small portion of it, barely enough to be felt by me. You have no idea of the power I still have little boy or how effectively I can use it. Now go back to bed and sleep your ego off." Hands gripping the wood hard enough to make it splinter, it is becoming increasingly clear that despite his current state of weakness he is still on some level a threat. However it is a threat I am not intimidated by.

"I've a better idea." Reaching out with speed that makes all of them gasp I snatch Kira by the throat pulling her fragile human form to me and keeping a tight grip on her windpipe. "You stay here and out of my way as I go take care of unfinished business and perhaps out of the kindness of my heart I will let the human live. Your call Zeddic."

To be continued……

Right did I say only 1 or 2 more parts, so sorry, I did so not originally plan for Tommy to go all evil and badass. So it'll be a few more than one more part. But hey at least this is more interesting then it just being all 'oh they bonded yay happy ending'. Gag me.


	16. Pulling Rank

Summary – Zedd puts Tommy in his place. 

-o-

Pulling Rank

Zedd

-o-

"All I'm saying is that if you'd listen to me in the beginning we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"Shut the fuck up." Voice low and slowed considerably due to my anger and weakness, I stare out the passenger's window of my black Mustang, wincing as my body is lurched forward thanks to Zordon's crappy driving skills.

"We shouldn't have let him take her." What part of shut the fuck up does he not understand?

"Seriously if you don't shut up…"

"You never listen Zedd. I swear if you put half as much thought into what could come about from your completely immature, irrational actions and plans-"

"That's it." Looking at him with murder in my eyes, too tired to deal with his nagging higher then thou I'm always right and you're always an impatient idiot attitude right now, I raise a hand preparing to strike him upside the head, but am unfortunately halted by the grip of one of the boys currently in the back seat. 

"Probably not the best idea to smack him into unconsciousness while he's driving." Says you red boy.

"Well if he'd stop being such a jerk wad I wouldn't have to." Pulling my hand from Connor's grip I resettle in my seat, hoping we don't get there too late to stop what I know is going to happen. "And further more if we didn't let him take her he would have most likely broken her neck on accident. He's not used to his new found strength yet and besides it's not a big deal, I know where he's going alright so just shut up and drive so that I can stop him before he does something stupid and then go back to bed."

"That's another thing I'd really like to know how you know where he's going. Huh? How exactly is it that you-"

Head against the window I heave a sigh of relief as we're almost there. "Turn left."

Doing as told and not missing a beat he continues hotly. "-know exactly where he's headed to and what he's planning on doing."

"I know because it's exactly where I would go. Turn right at this light and keep going until you see a sign that says Cheat Lake."

"Cheat Lake, there's nothing out there but- wait this is…" Looking out her own window, smushed into the back with the two boys Hayley has at least caught up with the program. "No, you don't think he'd be going after-"

"Mercer." You better believe he's going after that man. He may still on some level realize that the man and monster are two separate entities, but right now I'd wager he's to damn jacked up on dark power and the rage that goes along with it to care. "Pull up here, go about a mile and you'll see the house, and most likely Tommy's jeep." 

"Um just out of curiosity here, why would he go after Dr. Mercer?"

Glancing back at Ethan and reminding myself that none of the children are in fact aware that (a) Mercer is Mesagog, and (b) one or both depending on how one looks at it is responsible for molesting their mentor, I think as quickly as possible considering the circumstances along with the ever increasing migraine which is slowly taking over my brain. "He has a less then pleasant history with Thomas, let's just leave it at that."

"There's his jeep." Pointing across me out the window, Connor leans just a bit too far into my personal space.

"Told you." Giving Zordon a smug look as we pull in behind the black vehicle, the engine is barely off and I'm barely unbuckled, when a blur of yellow and black comes rushing to greet us.

"It's about time!" Nice to see you too Kira.

Sliding from the car and standing wearily, I rub my hands on my leather clad legs, wearing nearly an identical match to Thomas' own rather odd for him outfit. "Calm down darlin, it'll all be over soon."

"Yeah over for Dr. Mercer! When we pulled up Dr. O tossed me out of the jeep and told me to go home, that he had unfinished business to take care of. When I asked him what he meant, he said something about you being right for one time in your life and then he just barged his way inside pushing in the front door like it was nothing." Right for one time in my…ph that's it he is so getting his ass whupped. 

Heading up to the house the group right on my tail, I barely break stride as I glance back at the girl. "Are they still inside?" 

And that large block of cement that was just hurled over the roof would probably mean no.

Looking just a bit panicked as I hold out my arm to shield her from the loose debri that comes with the chunk of rock, Kira's response is unneeded. "Backyard." So I gathered. 

"Right then, you all stay here, I'll be back in a minute." Stepping aside as a patio chair now joins the thrown cement, I amend my statement ever so slightly. "Make that five." Seems by mate is really having himself quite the temper tantrum. 

"What? You can't go back there by yourself, he'll kill you!? Connor, Connor, Connor, so young, so concerned, so clueless.

"He won't harm me, first off because I'm his mate, and secondly because, well he doesn't stand a chance against me in a fight. I wasn't lying when I told him that I was still stronger, he's only a half breed now, he still doesn't stand a chance against a normal Eltarian, and add in the fact I'm still a sorcerer, he's going to be submitting fairly quickly."

"But we want to help." Looking still very concerned for her mentor and father figure, Kira is not going to let it go so easily it seems. Sigh, I so don't have time for this. 

"If you want to help then wait here. I'm still not really well enough to drive, and just incase something does happen, it will be good to know I have a bit of backup. However unless I call for you, stay put. I don't need to have my attention divided between keeping you all safe and coiling his temper. Understood?"

"He's going to kick your ass." Arms crossed and looking very displeased by my orders, Zordon shakes his head sternly. "This is highly foolish Zedd you're still incredibly weak and fairly drained of a large portion of your power. You've no weapon, and now you wish to have no help."

"Who said I didn't have a weapon." Holding out my hand and calling upon my staff, I turn my back to the horde of doubters and head off around the house. 

Looking after me Ethan is the first to speak up. "How does he do that?"

-ooooooooo-

Entering the backyard with a sigh, I lower myself quickly to duct a stone lawn ornament as I spot my throwing a fit lover who is clearly currently losing his god damn mind. 

"Let's attempt to be reasonable Thomas!" Don't think that's going to work dude. Crouched behind one of the remaining chairs, blonde hair tousled, business suit dirty and torn, and energy radiating off of him clearly coming from the monster he's struggling not release, Mercer is In short an utter mess. 

"Reason comes after you die." Picking up the outdoor glass table and hurling it in the man's direction, struggling just a bit with its weight, he in the end misses badly as his target darts out of the way with speed that does not befit a man of his age and physical appearance. 

"Damn it Thomas he's close, stop this before I lose control and hurt you again!" Hm, so that's why he's attempting to restrain Mesagog. Even with the threat of being destroyed he still has enough concern for Thomas to not want to run the risk of his perverted alter ego doing him more damage. Well brownie points for him then. 

"You hurt me?" Laughing coldly he glances around for his next possible projectile. "You don't stand a chance against me."

"No he doesn't, but I do." Planting myself firmly in place and doing my best to hide my weariness and less then perfect level of strength behind a calm and indifferent mask, I take his growl of defiance with a grain of salt.

"You. You are not needed here. Leave before I'm forced to punish you, _pet_." Once more using my term of endearment for him in a rather nasty and demeaning way, I find my blood boil in displeasure. 

"I'm getting quite annoyed with your insolence Thomas. Now I understand that you are currently overwhelmed by the power you now posses however this sort of behavior is highly unacceptable and will not be tolerated by me." Knowing I sound too stern and my language resembles that which would be used if in fact I had placed us into the normal eltarian roles of mates, him being the receiving more submissive partner and me the giving dominate one I nevertheless do not tone it down. He needs to understand that this will not be tolerated, that he is not now the end-all be-all of greatness that he currently is led to believe he is thanks to the dark power. It's a hard lesson to learn, one that I'm near certain will involve me hurting him, but at least once it's gotten through he'll have a very high chance of regaining his control and sense. 

Turning away from Mercer fully now, he glares me down, fists balled at his sides and anger nearly high enough to cause me the need to literally take a step back. The bond's making it difficult to concentrate, his emotions are running too high and I'm feeling them too strongly myself now. Damn it this was not supposed to happen this way. 

"You dare speak to me like that." Definitely going to need his ass handed to him.

Ignoring his seething for the moment I look past him at the man I still hold responsible for a great deal of his troubles and insecurities. "You. Go." Looking near ready to argue, all it takes is another withering glare from me and an invisaportal is opened.

Muttering a quick 'good luck' and disappearing through the portal Mercer will probably be unable to stop Mesagog from taking over once he comes out of the receiving end, but right now that is of little concern to me. 

Looking back just in time to see Mercer's disappearing form, Thomas let's out a snarl of rage at allowing himself to be distracted from his goal. "No! He was mine!" 

Watching him calmly as he picks up one of the few remaining chairs and hurls it at the now empty space, I wait for him to run out of energy knowing it will happened eventually just as it would if he were an angry child throwing a fit. 

As a stone cat follows the chair, which is then joined by the metal frame of the already thrown and shattered glass table I definitely do not envy Mercer's repair bill. 

"You ruined it! He was going to pay! He was finally going to pay for what he had done to me!" And there goes the suave, oh-so cool evil persona. Little tip kids, ranting and raving does not equal cool evil, no matter how foul tempered and powerful you are. 

Leaning just a bit on my staff, I continue to stand calmly and still determined to let him get it all out before bringing him back to reality. I will not have another repeat of this just because I acted too hastily and thus failed to let him drain enough power and energy.

Rage fueled further by my lack of response he turns his attacks on me calling forth an energy orb, which I'm almost certain he has no idea of how he's done it. 

"And what may I ask do you intend to do with that?" I swear he throws that at me and he won't be sitting for a week. And I assure you it will not be due to anything pleasant either. 

Purple ball of energy held in his hand he quickly hides his momentary surprise at having unconsciously called for it, before refocusing on me. "What do you think."

"I think you're about to get yourself into a great big heap of trouble. Now drop the energy orb and maybe I'll be lenient with you. Maybe."

Snarling at my response and lack of fear, he does exactly what I had expected. Leaning back and hurling the potentially dangerous- too humans -ball of energy at me, he really does in the end fail to realize just who he is dealing with.

Staff up and out, batting the attack right back at him I cringe inwardly as it hits its mark, striking him square in the chest and sending him to the ground with a rather telling yell of pain. 

Sighing and finally moving from my spot I advance on him reminding myself that this has to be done for his own sake. He'll thank me when he gets back to normal. At least I hope he will. "Are you ready to submit?" Looking down at him and choosing my words carefully knowing just what phrase is needed to get his haunches up once more, I am less then surprised as he jumps back to his feet, recovering from the first hit fairly quickly. 

"I will not submit to you!" Oh but you will. As much as I hate to do it, it's the only way to get you back.

Not informing him of this sad fact, knowing he would tune it out even if I did, I give a brief and formal nod. "As you wish." Lashing out with speed that I should not use in my current weak state I stick him in the left leg, bringing him to his knees before applying a hard kick to his midsection. 

Grunting in pain that I know he felt very well, he crawls back a bit, giving himself distance and perhaps in his mind some level of safety before once more climbing to his feet. "You'll pay." I already am, pet. Trust me, I already am. 

Gesturing for him to bring it if he's going to I wait patiently as he gears himself up for a strike. It takes a very short amount of time for him to charge once again, this time dodging my staff with the fluid grace that he's always possessed human or half-breed, it makes no difference. 

Pulling back as my staff misses its mark I'm not yet recovered enough to effectively avoid his strike. Taking the blow in my solar plex with a pained grunt, I am reminded quickly that his strength can no longer be compared to that of a kitten where hitting me is concerned.

Lowering my head to suck in a breath I let him revel in his small victory for a moment before bringing reality crashing back down on his spiked head. "Consider that your one Thomas."

"One what?" Voice fat too superior, he rears back obviously intending to strike again.

Catching his fist in my hand as its shot out, I raise my eyes to calmly meet his. "Your one and _only_ hit. I hope you enjoyed it because you'll not be allowed another." That said I strike back with startling force. 

Shoving him back into the nearest tree I for the first time do not restrain myself for fear of doing him harm.

Crying out as he hits the trunk, wood splintering from the impact, he has no time to recover as I advance.

Picking him up by the throat I repeat my earlier question, knowing his response will determine how far I will have to go. "Do you submit?"

Taking a moment to clear his head, hands already clawing at mine which encircle his neck his hissed response is expected but none the less heartbreaking. "Never."

"As you wish love." Throwing him again with nearly the same level of force I watch as he catches himself before hitting the ground and tucking into a roll. Barely on his feet I send him back to the grass my own purple energy orb leaving a much more telling blast of pain. 

Wincing at his screams I take a heavy breath forcing my voice to remain steady and strong as I ask again. "Do you submit?" Please Thomas, please say yes so I may finish this.

"Fuck you!" No pet I'm afraid you won't be doing that for a while now.

Sighing loudly and hating myself for what I'm now forced to do even though I know there's no other way I call forth a great deal of power from my staff and aim it directly for him. "I'm so sorry pet. I truly hope that when this is over you understand that I had to do this to save you."

Opening his mouth to counter, he never has a chance as I release the power hitting him with deadly force. Watching him hit a large oak tree several feet away I cannot manage to block out the sound or feel of his pain, my own body twitching in sympathy. Half-breed or not that is definitely going to hurt for quite some time. 

Giving him a moment to lay and regain consciousness if it's needed, I slowly start for him, noting with weariness that he is not even attempting to raise up. "Do you submit?"

Eyes filled with immeasurable amounts of rage and hate, he finally, reluctantly admits defeat. "I submit." Finally! I honestly don't know if I had it in me both physically and emotionally to do that again.

Crouching down and pressing a soft kiss to his still growling mouth I let the back of my free hand caress his cheek in what I truly hope he realizes is a gesture of love and sorrow. "Thank you." 

Standing once more I move into position to complete the task at hand. 

Raising my staff over him I close my eyes not wishing to see his as I bring the sharpened end down into his chest.

To be continued….

OMG I am SO EVIL!! I so could have skipped to the next bit and added it into this part but no it was just too damn good to not leave right there. just remember if you kill me you'll never find out what happens. 


	17. Adjusting

Author's Notes: Yes it's very early but I made a deal with another writer, so you all get it early feel special and thank Chylea3784.

I do believe there is just one more part. Thank the freaken powers that be, because this thing got waaaay too long.

Summary – Zedd is tired and Tommy is agitated. The result can't be good. 

-o-

Adjusting

Tommy

-o-

"Shh you're going to wake him." 

"I am not, besides I need to check his bandages."

"Check them later, he needs more rest now."

As the conversation continues on, both parties clearly getting more and more agitated with the other, it takes my still sleepy mind a moment to place the voices. 

"Zedd? Hayley?" Coming around slowly but not yet feeling as if I want to open my eyes, I instead settle for simply burrowing further into the strong warm arms currently holding me. "Could you guys keep it down a bit, my head is killing me."

"Told you you'd wake him." Voice annoyed and protective Zedd tightens his hold on me, pulling what I'll assume is our bedcovers up higher around us. 

"You're the one that started it, if you'd have just let me check his bandages like I need to instead of arguing with me about it…"

Snarling out something too low for me to really make out, Zedd snorts in satisfaction as my best friend most likely throws up her hands and storms out of the room, her parting comment making me smile ever so slightly. "Fine but if his wounds get infected I'm going to cut you open and use your intestines as Christmas decorations! And don't think I can't do it."

"She can you know."

Fingers moving to thread through my hair he presses a tender kiss to my still throbbing temples almost seeming to know just how badly my head does in fact hurt. "Yes well I trust that you'll protect me if the need should arise." Voice changing quickly from haughty and annoyed to soft and tender his coming request is barely heard over his heartbeat, which I suddenly realize I can hear with surprising clarity. "Thomas, pet, open your eyes for me."

"Tired."

"I know, but I need you to do this for me. Come on, show me those loving eyes of yours."

Grumbling, but really unable to deny such a heartfelt request I force my eyes open to enough of a degree to see him, but still shield against the far too bright light filtering into the room from our open bedroom window. "Happy?"

Studying me intently for a full minute, I'm almost about to question what's wrong when he finally gives a slow but satisfied nod. "Yes I believe I am. Are you?" Um…

Shifting, or attempting to so I might see him better, I find his hold on me has become just a little tighter then I'd normally like. "I guess so. Though my head is killing me, the room is way too bright for some reason, you're holding me a little too tightly, and I feel like I've take the beating of my life."

"Probably because you have." Yeah probab… wait what?

"What?"

Still calmly keeping his arms around me in a near restraining manner he continues, voice holding clear weariness and concern. "I actually thought for a minute I'd misjudged the force needed and stabbed too deep, I swear I heard your heart stop."

Now more confused then ever I struggle to get out of his hold, grunting in pain and effort as he is not letting it happen. "What are you talking about? And let go, you're holding too tight."

Heaving a sigh but reluctantly letting me move away just a bit, I can see for the first time just how much he looks like hell. Has he not slept at all since the bonding? Did Zordon screw it up and take too much blood from him? What is going on here? "Zedd what's wrong? What happened?"

"You don't remember do you?" 

"I remember the bonding ceremony." Looking at my bandaged hand I can't help a wince as I recall all too clearly that little part of it. "It hurt like hell when he stabbed me through the hand and then the neck, I just… The last thing I remember is telling you to sleep, then nothing really. I think I passed out. Zedd what happened? You look like you feel just about as crappy as I do. Are you okay? Is there something I can do?" Reaching out my uninjured hand to touch his face suddenly feeling rather alone without the contact despite my only moments ago desire to be free, I frown unhappily as he pulls out of reach.

"That's all you recall?" At my confused nod he shakes his head. "Then it worked well enough."

"What worked?" Becoming agitated with his short answers and cryptic comments I feel my concern quickly being replaced by annoyance. "Damn it Zedd make sense."

Raising a brow and again avoiding my touch, he is fast getting on my nerves. "Control your anger, I'll not have a repeat of yesterday's performance." Yesterday? What performance? Damn it he's worse then a soap opera character some times. 

"I'd control my anger better if you'd start making a lick of sense, and damn it stop moving away from me!" Ready to lunge for him in order to satisfy the sudden desire to touch I'm beaten to it as I suddenly find myself pinned down onto my back, his slightly large form holding me tightly to the bed. 

"Control yourself, Thomas." Name said in a tone I find I dislike to a very high degree, one that gets my haunches up and feelings hurt for some reason he tightens his hold on my wrists as I begin to struggle in displeasure. 

"Let me up!"

"Submit."

A growl pulled from my throat before I can stop it I buck up try to throw him off, but in the end only cause the strength of his hold to increase. "Get off! I'll not submit like this!"

"You will or I'll punish you. I already told you I'll not have a repeat performance of yesterday. I've taken most of the dark power back, but I cannot get it all without kill you, so you're going to have to learn to live with it and coil your temper when I say until you can learn to do it on your own." 

Going deadly still as a flash of something flitters across my mind, I close my eyes letting bits and pieces of a dream resurface. 

-oooooooo-

_Rage spiking to levels I'd never even imagined I could posses I whip back towards Zedd, Mercer having escaped my clutches relatively unharmed. "You ruined it! He was going to pay! He was finally going to pay for what he had done to me!" _

_Leaning onto staff be it out of indifference or weariness, he continues to stand almost insultingly calm, allowing me to continue my rant as if it's no concern of his. As if he's not the least bit afraid of what I can and will do to him for such a blatant show of disrespect._

_How dare he interfere with my business! How dare he give such a show of indifference! Of lack of fear! I'll make him pay. I'll destroy him and everything he holds dear! He ruined my chance to take my revenge! He ruined everything! Hand clenching unconsciously it's only when I feel a sudden weight settle in my unharmed palm that I look down in surprise, seeing what is some form of concentrated power resting there. _

_Apparently noticing this himself Zedd's voice filters through my anger filled brain. "And what may I ask do you intend to do with that?" _

_Suddenly recalling just who it is I'm still angry with, I take a moment to hide my momentarily shock at having unconsciously it would seem called forth this new weapon. "What do you think."_

"_I think you're about to get yourself into a great big heap of trouble. Now drop the energy orb and maybe I'll be lenient with you. Maybe." _

_Snarling at his response and still missing fear, I rear back intending to show him just who is in charge around here. Hurling the no doubt dangerous ball of energy at him I wait for impact hoping it at the very least puts him in his place._

_Staff up and out before I can move my own attack is forced back upon me with startling speed and pain. Hitting the ground with enough force to have most likely cracked my ribs were I still human, it takes me a moment to regain control of myself and fight off the urge to stay down._

"_Are you ready to submit?" Suddenly over me and still seeming unconcerned, Zedd. Will. Die. _

"_I will not submit to you!" Springing up and snarling at his insolence I prepare for my next attack._

"_As you wish." Lashing out with speed that he should not have in his current weak state he manages to catch me in left leg, bringing me to my knees before applying a hard kick to my midsection. _

_Grunting in fresh pain, I crawl back a bit, giving myself distance and a small level of security, feeling fairly certain he's going to rely on short range attacks. "You'll pay." _

_Gesturing for me to bring it if I'm going to he waits patiently as I prepare myself for my next strike. Moving into position I charge, this time dodging his staff with the speed and fluid grace that I know he's always admired in me. Let's see how much he admires it when I use it to rip his heart from his chest. _

_Pulling back as his staff misses me I know then that despite his appearance of indifference he's not yet recovered enough to effectively fight. Taking the blow I deliver in his solar plex with a pained grunt, he staggers slightly but infuriatingly enough does not fall._

_Lowering his head and sucking in a breath his next words for some reason make my blood run cold. "Consider that your one Thomas." One? One what? One attack? One act of revenge? Why is he looking at me like that? How dare he look at me like that!_

"_One what?" Voice superior to his own I decide I will not let any uncertainty show. Rearing back to hit again, this time going for his know it all mouth, I'm abruptly stopped mid-swing. _

_Catching my fist in his hand he raises his eyes to finally meet mine dead on. "Your one and only hit. I hope you enjoyed it because you'll not be allowed another." That said he strikes back with startling force. Shit._

_Shoving me back into the nearest tree he for the first time in all the years I've known him does not seem to hold back._

_Crying out as I hit the trunk, wood splintering from the impact, I have no time to recover as he continues to advance. _

_Having no time but to realize through very hazy thoughts that I am in deep trouble, I barely open my mouth for a new threat when I find myself raised from the ground by my throat._

_Ignoring my gasps for air and near frantic clawing at his hands, he repeats his earlier question with infuriating calmness. "Do you submit?"_

"_Never."_

"_As you wish love." Throwing me again with nearly the same level of force, he makes a stupid mistake to think I am not prepared for this._

_Catching myself with one hand before I hit the ground I tuck into a roll. Ha! He may have more strength then I had anticipated but I'm still more intelligent. More engineering. More resourceful. More- _

_The energy orb coming out of nowhere it strikes me square in the chest sending currents of red hot pain throughout my entire body. That was not like the one I had thrown. What the hell did he do to make it hurt so much? I'll kill him for that…that is assuming he doesn't now kill me first._

_Waiting for me to get my bearings and once more climb painfully to my feet, he asks his ever constant, ever aggravating question. "Do you submit?" _

"_Fuck you!" _

_Sighing loudly and looking as if he has nothing but regrets now I don't have time to question it as his staff is raised once more and aimed directly for me. "I'm so sorry pet. I truly hope that when this is over you understand that I had to do this to save you."_

_Opening my mouth to counter, to warn him of the hell is about to bring down upon him I never have a chance as he releases the power sooner then I had expected, hitting me with what I feel certain is deadly force. _

_Slammed into an old oak tree several feet away I fall in a heap to the grass below feeling as if I've literally been both electrocuted and stabbed. Blackness encroaching on my vision I take a moment to try and keep consciousness. If I allow myself to fade now I'll be completely at his mercy. I have to remain awake. Have to keep it together. I can still win. I can…_

"_Do you submit?" Suddenly standing over me repeating that damn phrase I realize he will strike me again, and next time I very likely won't live to eliminate him or Mercer. Fuck it all!_

_Eyes filled with immeasurable amounts of rage and hate, I finally, reluctantly admit defeat. "I submit." _

_Crouching down and pressing a soft kiss to my still growling mouth he lets the back of his hand caress my face in what I take as a rather indignant and demeaning gesture. "Thank you." _

_Standing once more and surprising me as he does not leave me to lick my wounds in peace, but rather raises his staff I realize too late what's about to happen. _

-oooooooooo-

Shaking away the highly unpleasant dream, or is it memory I shrink back into the mattress visibly submitting as my fear over my own actions quickly take priority over any anger I may have at his. 

Seeing that I've lost the need to fight him, his grip loosens a bit, but not yet enough to allow me freedom. "Calming down are we?"

Giving a nod at his suspicious tone, I suppose I really can't blame him for being uncertain, if what I've just recalled is anything even close to the truth, I think I'd have put me in chains if I was him. 

"Memory kicking back in?"

Another nod, this time a rather humiliated one at that. How could I have done such a thing? To Mercer. To Kira. And challenging Zedd? Did I have a death wish?

"Good. Now as long as I've got you here allow me to explain something to you. I am very VERY tired right now Thomas. Not to mention still highly annoyed. And while I acknowledge that what happened is not your fault, I am not in the mood to deal with such a thing again."

Taking a breath and continuing he at least settles down for the most part, thumbs rubbing my still trapped hands in a near soothing way. "The bonding was successful, make no mistake about that. Half of the reason for this latest little outburst was most likely due to the fact I was not allowing you to touch me. Am I right?"

Thinking it over and finally having to agree that that was agitating me almost as much as his cryptic responses to my questions, I respond softly making sure to keep my temper in check this time. "Yes, you kept pulling away. I didn't like it."

"I know, that's why I was holding you so tightly. I could have easily restrained you to the bed or a chair until you woke and I could determine that you weren't a threat anymore, but the need to touch you was too present in my mind. It's the bond calling you to me and vice versa, since it's still so fresh the need to be in contact with each other is going to be more pressing. It'll dwindle in time, but for now it will pick at you making you agitated when you're not near me."

"Then why wouldn't you let me touch you?" Voice taking on a more tense and snarky tone, I wince slightly as this does not go unnoticed or unpunished in a way.

Stopping his thumbs from rubbing my palms almost instantly, his grip once more tightens on my wrists, not enough to hurt, but definitely enough to be noticeable. "Because I wanted to see if I'd managed to pull enough of the dark power from you and unfortunately the only way to do that is to upset you. Knowing the lack of touch would be no more then a small aggravation it was a good test. One which I'm not wholly certain you pasted."

"Who are you to test me?" Words out before I can stop them I inwardly cringe as my common sense keeps kicking in just a moment too late.

"The only one who's going to put up with this new fond sense of entitlement you seem to have." Heaving a sigh but not reprimanding me for my latest outburst, he suddenly looks far too exhausted to be doing this. "I'm not trying to dominate or hurt you Tommy, I've no desire to do either, but too much of my power, my dark power was transferred to you and almost like a conscious being it knew you weren't strong enough to fight it off and remain in control of yourself. I tried to pull it back to me yesterday using my staff, that's why I was forced to strike you with it, and to a degree it seems to have worked. However I cannot take it all back, you'll have to learn to control it and yourself now. Especially now. You're not human anymore, you're a half-breed. You're stronger, faster, and less easily harmed. You pose a very real threat to those around you if you should lose yourself again. I just, I don't want to see them or you hurt."

Closing my eyes and taking a calming breath I respond as honestly as I can knowing his concerns are real and important. "Everything's aggravating me now."

"No, you're aggravated in the same way and by the same things you've always been, it's just the power is making it more noticeable. It took me a very long time to realize that in myself. It's just something you'll need to learn to control be it by a method of ignoring it, or a calming exercise. It will take time and practice but you'll eventually get the hang of it and not be so, let's say temperamental, which will be a very good thing as I'm already growing weary of kicking your ass into submission." 

Last comment striking a cord as I recall more clearly that the majority of out battle yesterday was in fact due to the fact I refused to submit, my next question comes as what I'm sure is no surprise. "Why do you keep making me submit?"

"Because it makes the logical part of you recall that you are not the end-all be-all of power. That you can still be dominated and harmed and thus better get a grip on yourself before it happens." Shifting so as to finally release my wrists his sits up a bit straighter on my abdomen. "Think of it as me helping to control you until you learn to control yourself."

"I'm not entirely certain I like that description." Rubbing my red but otherwise undamaged wrists soothingly I give him just a bit of a glare.

"Whether you like it or not it's the way it's going to be for right now. I'll not let you harm the children or yourself in a fit of rage. When I make you submit it's just a cooling down technique, it gives you time to regain control of yourself and remember that you're in control of the power not the other way around. Understand?"

Giving a nod though be it a reluctant one, I can't deny the fact that I am a threat to the kids when so completely consumed by anger and power and if his technique works, which it seems to, I'll apparently have to accept it for now. "Yeah."

"Good." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly perhaps to regain his own form of control or maybe in just relief that I'd agreed without forcing him into another fight first, he rolls off of me laying down now in the space by my side. Remaining silent for a good stretch of time letting both of us take in the new territory we're now in, his next comment comes softly and just a bit hesitantly. "You really scared the hell out me yesterday you know."

"From what I remember you had no reason to be scared. You kicked my ass without more then a flick of your wrist." Feeling just a bit bitter about that too, I turn over onto my side studying him closely. "How much did you hold back when we fought I was a kid?"

"A lot." Great, just great. "And as for being scared I wasn't scared for me pet, I was sacred that I'd lost you. The way you behaved and knowing how hard headed you are naturally, it seemed like a very real possibility that I could have lost you to the power taking over."

Feeling rather bad now I slide over him, resting my head on his shoulder and smiling slightly as his arms come up to wrap around me once more. "You won't lose me. Even if you do stab me through the chest with a six foot metal staff."

"Six and half." Smiling himself now he leans over pressing a less then heated kiss to my snickering mouth. "I love you."

"Well I'm glad to hear that because apparently you're now stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Good thing I know how to handle you." Flipping us both over quickly and effectively he once more has me trapped under his weight and grip as his mouth quirks into an all too playful smile. "Submit."

To be continued……


	18. What the Future Holds

Author's Notes - Yay last part! And for those who watch it yes I totally based this prom part on the 'Queer as Folk' first season finally. 

Summary – Tommy and Zedd deal with the ramifications of their bond. 

-o-

What the Future Holds

Zedd

-o-

(5 months later, Reefside High, Prom…)

Standing at the back of the room, Hayley by my side we watch with matching smiles as Thomas takes the stage, signaling for the music to be silenced. Black dress pants, black silk shirt, hair nicely spiked and bruises from his last battle against Mesagog hidden expertly under tan cover up, you'd never know that only three hours ago he was staring down death while making sarcastic remarks in its scale covered face.

"Wow it has been one hell of a year hasn't it." Smiling as he gets a chorus of cheers in response, along with one chiding look by the re-humanized principle Randal he continues calmly. "We've definitely had our share of trouble, far more then any normal group of kids should have." Giving Connor, Trent, and Ethan a pointed look, they return it with ones of their own, silent acknowledgment that they had done the impossible and come out on the winning end.

"But it all seems to have turned out okay in the end. Everyone here should be very prod of themselves. You've finished your final year of high school, you've survived, and now you're going to go out into the world and do amazing things, though some of you already have I'm sure. So for you're last night as students of Reefside High have fun, get into trouble, though not too much, and enjoy your freedom. And of course to help you do that I give you the musical stylings of the one, the only, Kira Ford."

Stepping to the side and clapping along with the rest of the student body, we're left to see the curtains pulled back revealing Kira along with her band. And look there she wore the outfit I bought her. Who says I can't take care of kids. 

Beginning her song I listen to the first few bars before Hayley and myself are joined by the rest of our adult party. 

"Zedd. Hayley." Nodding to each of us in turn Mercer, while seeming fairly relaxed after our heroic rescue of him from his brought to life split personality, still wisely stays a good few feet out of my striking distance. 

"Mercer." Giving him a warning glare just for good measure I don't want him to forget just who helped save his pitiful life and who can also end it just as easily if he ever hurts my mate again. 

"So how'd I look? No blood stains showing or anything right?" Checking himself over for good measure Thomas moves to my side, slipping an arm around my waits casually, but also just a bit tellingly as well. He's still shaken from that last battle; I honestly think we all are. It was just brought on so quickly and ended so intensely it will be a good bit of time before we all settle back down completely. 

"No, but you know even if there were I don't think anyone would have noticed what with your pants being unzipped and all." Smirking in amusement as she gets him too instantly look down to check himself, Hayley laughs happily at his displeased scowl due to her joke.

"Haha very funny." Leaning further into me when I draw him closer he nevertheless settles into a comfortable position smiling at me happily. 

"Hey no cozying up over there, you're supposed to be my date if I remember correctly." Not on your life woman.

"Aw can't I have both?" Reaching out to pull her to us Tommy let's loose a charming laugh as the female and myself both respond with a simultaneous 'no'. "Spoilsports." Turning to me eyes shining though he places a discrete kiss on my lips using our surrounding party to block the actions from the majority of the student body. "Still I'm glad you decided to come after all."

"Yes well I couldn't very well let you face this horror alone now could I." Looking around the room and finding it a tad less horrific then I had originally expected I nevertheless make a firm mental note to get myself and the human out of here as early as possible. 

-oooooooooo-

(10 hours ago….)

"_Come with me." His voice steady but yet betrayed by just the slightest hint of wanting, I calmly avoid gazing into his pleading eyes as I head down into the lair._

"_Not a chance." Jumping the last few steps and landing gracefully onto the stone floor I move to see how Hayley is coming with the last configurations for our latest mobile weapon. If we're going to launch a full blown attack on Mesagog it's going to have to happen soon._

"_But why not? It's tradition. Besides the kids will be upset if you don't go." He's reaching now. _

_Heaving a sigh and turning back to face my better half, I fix him with a slightly annoyed look. "Thomas I will fight giant monsters with you. Put up with Zordon's presence for you." Though thank the higher powers that be that he FINALLY returned to Eltar. "I will even stand this female's constant presence in our lives for you."_

_Not even glancing up from the main computer at which she's seated Hayely's response is clipped and biting. "Hey this female is currently working on something that will keep your ungrateful ass safe so why don't you just back off of former evil one." _

_Ignoring her for the most part as I've become accustom to doing I continue on in the same tone and manner I'd begun with. "However I will not be caught dead in a confined space full of loud, hyperactive, teenage humans for you. I'm sorry, I love you, but that is my breaking point. It will not happen Thomas. Not in this life time or any other."_

_Pout seeming to be on the horizon, I suppose I should at the very least be grateful he's not instead turning to anger. In all fairness though he is in fact getting much better at controlling his temper and new found abilities. "But-"_

"_No Thomas, no buts. I will aid in Mesagog's death and regrettably save Trent's father now that he is a separate entity from the monster, however I will not under any circumstances attend this prom event that you and the children seem set upon going to." Dropping down in front of the only computer not currently being utilized by the fiery redhead, I pull up my own schematics and begin work. _

"_Fine, I'll just get another date." Arms crossed he waits expectantly for my protest, it's a protest which unfortunately for him will not come._

"_Right and who exactly would said date be? Connor? Ethan? No wait Elsa perhaps?" Voice just a touch too smug for my own good I'm sure, I nevertheless shake my head in amusement. "Please Thomas don't make ideal threats, I don't think my brain could take it right now."_

_Scowling hotly he apparently is less then pleased with my response. "No not Ethan, or Connor, or Elsa. Hayley." _

"_Oh of course Hay…wait what?"_

_Turning to his long time friend he offers a highly charming smile, one which up until now has been reserved souly for me. "Will you go to prom with me?"_

_Continuing to work her response is automatic. "Okay but you're not getting past second base." I find that incredibly not funny. _

"_We'll see how the night goes." Point made he childishly sticks out his tongue at my scowling face before heading back up the stairs, walk and body language all portraying the message of 'so there'._

-oooooo-

As the song ends and Kira accepts the clapping and cheering with grace she repositions her guitar before searching through the crowd, looking for the White Ranger I'd imagine.

Eyes passing the young man though and finally resting on myself and Tom, she gives us a very sweet smile. Now what's she up to? Just abut to turn to my lover and question it she signals to the band to begin the next tune. 

"This is next song is for two very important people. They've been like fathers to me and I don't know how I or the rest of our little family would have gotten through some very rough spots without them. This is for you guys."

-o-

"_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man"_

-o-

Watching as the now human Elsa appears, gracefully holding her hand out to Mercer, I can't resist a smile as the two depart from us with smiles to go join the children on the dance floor. 

-o-

"_Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me"_

-o-

Just about to comment on Kira's little speech, I catch a faint flicker of longing in my mate's eyes. Knowing fairly well just what it's over I gently slip free of his arm, taking his hand instead and guiding him towards the main floor. 

"W-what are you doing?" Freezing after only a few steps he shakes his head clearly already knowing what my intentions are.

"What I would assume you came here wanting to do."

"We can't." And why not?

"Yes you can." Nudging him forward Hayley gives me a wink of agreement, knowing as well as I do that it will be alright. If any of the humans have an issue, something I truly don't understand about this planet, then she will take care of it before I even have to. "Go."

-o-

"_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone"_

-o-

Swallowing but knowing her tone is not one to be messed with he reluctantly allows me to pull him to the floor, apprehension as obvious as his want.

-o-

"_But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much"_

-o-

Arms holding his tightly as we begin to dance rather well in my opinion, or at least better then the children, I take note that the floor is quickly being cleared for us. 

-o-

"_You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me"_

-o-

"Everyone's watching." Voice low but also much less concerned then it was a few moments ago, he allows me to lead, growing increasingly confident with his moves.

"Why wouldn't they? After all it's not every day they get to observe two such stunning male specimens." 

Smiling he gazes deeply into my eyes, his own shining with love and just the faintest traces of lust. "You're such an idiot."

-o-  
_  
"'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me."_

-o-

Song coming to an end I slow my steps moving to press my lips to his. "I love you."

"Enough to marry me?" Words coming before he even really has time to think about them, his expression however speaks volumes. 

Smiling I give a slow nod of aggreeance. "Seems only fitting considering we already have children."

-o-

"_Yes darling save the last dance for me"_

-o-

"What's say we let said children take back the dance floor and head home. I can think of a much better 'dance' that we could be doing right now." 

"I love it when you're bad." Kissing him soundly and giving our audience something to remember I only begin leading him away when Kira finishes her ballad to us, her smirk just as knowing and amused as the rest of our family's.

The End

Wehoo it's over! Freaken finally!

Now to start the fifth and FINAL and I stress FINAL installment of the Zedd Chronicles. It will be titled 'A Purple Illusion' simply for the fact I could not think up a better name. I will post the first chapter of it…um at some point in the next two weeks just keep checking my page for it as I honestly do not have even the first chapter completed yet.

Also a side not please check out 'Lost and Found' by Chylea3784. It is based on a long standing idea I've had but have been far to lazy to ever attempt doing. Chylea has gracious agreed to write it for me and is doing an awesome job, so give her loves.

Story can be found - http/


End file.
